Dance for Your Life
by BROKENxHEARTx
Summary: Secrets. Love. Friendship. Power. Glory. This year, it's all put on the line. My name is Hermione, and everything people have ever belived of me is a lie. But it revolves around one thing. Dance... Rated for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I ONLY OWN THE NINE PEOPLE YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF BEFORE! If I did, Tom/Draco would be MINE!

This is the second story I'm putting up, so if you don't like it, tell me why, and if you don't thanks. But whatever it is, please let me know! I want your opinions and want to see what you think of it! Thanks!

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining around London, people walking and driving on the streets happily, talking to neighbors and street vendors. But in a large magnificent building, music was blasting out of many speakers. Young woman and men their teens danced in couples, moving to the beat. But one couple stuck out more then the others. The young woman had long, wavy, light brown hair and natural blonde highlights, her chocolate eyes filled with passion. Her partner had medium, platinum blond hair and stormy grey/blue eyes, filled with love for his partner. And as the song ended, he held her close, and finally kissed her lightly, and when they parted, they both smiled as their instructor motioned everyone towards him on the floor.

"Now, as you all know, this is a small class, as we only have ten students. And, add the fact that you all share a common secret. Well, as you are all leaving tomorrow for school, I have an announcement. We will not be having lessons on weekends. Actually, at this point, we will not be having any until further notice." Everyone face dropped, but then the young woman saw the secret smile on his face. "Davis, what aren't you telling us?" He just smiled once again. "That, my dear, is something for me to know and you to find out. Maybe. Now, one last dance. Hermione, Draco. This dance is yours. Show your friends how it's done!" Everyone stood and clapped as the two stood.

Yes. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The enemies of Hogwarts. The muggle born and pureblood. The Gyrffindor Goddess and Slytherin God. They were dance partners, friends. Lovers. See, contrary to what most of Hogwarts, (excluding Ginny and Blaise, their best friends, and the others in their dance school, including Alan Morgan, Asha Crane, Leo Hail, Payton Gyson, Jake Greyson, Brittany Funson, Matt Anderson, and Sarah Whattz) thought they knew about them, they had known each other since they were nine. It was weird really. Born of different worlds and ways, yet they were the golden couple, idolized by their friends. All of them, the dancers, had known each other since the were nine, when they started taking classes. Davis, though, had only been an assistant. But when he opened his own dance school and studio, the ten of them left and joined. And they never regretted it. Although they all started together, Hermione and Draco were the best, and they all said it. It was the passion they held for each other. Of course, the others were couples, but nothing like them.

And it was only chance that they ended up in Hogwarts, with all of them being magical, even Davis. But to keep up appearances, they had all said they would keep away from each other and mind themselves at school. They still met at times, just talking and being best friends, but at all other times, the walls were up. And the crazy thing, they were the best of friends, and in Hogwarts, they were all in separate houses. To their amusement, all the girls ended up in Gryffindor and all the guys ended up in Slytherin. They still laughed at it. If Dumbledor ever wanted inter-house relationship, this was it. And _he _didn't even know about this.

When the music started, they recognized it right away as the tango music they used for competition. And they danced. At first, the danced the basic, then, they added their own flavor and taste, making it more and more complicated as they stepped each step. In their final steps, Hermione did something unexpected, she took the lead and Draco, thankfully, saw it just in time to finish the last step, one he and Hermione and been practicing only days ago, one that they had only got down, but in the final beat, the perfected it, and she was panting for breath in his arms and smiled. "You are so lucky I love you and know you. Or else you would have gone down face first into the floor," She just smiled as everyone clapped. Davis walked over to them and smiled. "Now that is the kind of passion I want to see. But next time, for God sakes Hermione, don't through something in that you just worked on! I thought you were going to land face first or break an ankle!" She just laughed and smiled even wider. "Ah, you guys know you love me!"

As Hermione was walking out talking to Sarah and Asha, Draco yelled to her. "We'll just see you on the train tomorrow. We're perfects and your head! Love ya girl!" They said bye and she waited for Draco. "So, I was thinking since this is our last night before we leave, how about something special tonight?" She scrunched up her face, like she was thinking hard. "Well, I'd love to, but I already have plans with my other boyfriend. Sorry!" His face fell and she laughed before kissing him on the check. He just smiled and started tickling her. When she final gave, he led her to her car. "La Rosa Negra. It the perfect way to end the summer. We are, after all, Reina and Rey of La Rosa Negra." He smiled and nodded, saying he'd pick her up at 8.

That night, he did pick her up at 8, wearing khaki pants and a red shirt, her in a green halter top and black skirt. They danced the night away, all thoughts of the next day drifting from their minds. When they finally arrived back at Hermione's, it was 1 in the morning. They kissed and he left, a sad smile on his face. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you, too." And she walked in the house, a small tear trailing down her face.

"Hermione! Time to get up! Hermione! Time to get up!" Hermione groaned at her alarm clock and pressed the small button down as she swung her legs over the bed and stood up. After a hot shower, she walked back into her room and dressed in her favorite pair of black cargo pants, a green halter top, and a pair of green sneakers. In the bathroom, she left her hair down, it slightly wavy, and put on a little blush, green eyeshadow, and lip-gloss before she grabbed her shoulder bag and left her room.

"Morning dear. are you ready for today? Your seventh year?" She smiled at her mom and smiled as she took a bit of a bagel that she had just set on her plate. "Yeah, it's just...It's my last year. I want it to be special. And I still can't be with Draco during school. And, Davis is hiding something from us! I know it. He told us no lessons or anything on weekends! Nothing! I mean, he knows how much this means to us all!" Her mother just smiled and shook her head as her father came in, paper in his hands, smiling. "What are you smiling about?" "The Lions won last night! That's reason to smile!" Hermione stood up and smiled, kissing her dad on the cheek. "You and your futball! No wonder I love it so much! You!" The family just laughed as Hermione went on a house hunt for Shadow, her new kitten. Cruckshakes was getting to old, so her parents let her adopt a little black kitten. When she found her, she put her in her cage and gathered up all her last minute things, then loaded everything into the car. Soon, they all left.

At Kings Cross, Hermione said good-bye to her parents and left to board the Hogwarts express, for the last time going. When she found Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Luna and Neville had just arrived and were now just sitting. When they saw her, they all said hi. All but Ginny. And she had knowing smile on her face. "So, how was _your _summer?" Hermione glared at her friend and just sat next to her. "Very good. You?" She smiled and had a dreamy look on her face. She just sighed and shook her head. _So much for that._

An hour had passed when the door opened. There stood Draco and Blaise, smirking. "Ah, look at what we have here. Scarface and his little friends. Aren't they so cute?" Ron's face turned red and he stood. "What do you want Malfoy?" He huffed and pointed to Hermione. "Heads. Do you really think I want to be here?" As Ron was about to pounce, Hermione put a hand on his arm and walked past him. "I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later." As she walked out, she saw Ron eye Draco suspiciously. When they finally reached the Heads compartment, Hermione burst out in laughter as she sat down. Blaise just looked at her and left after saying good-bye. "That was so funny! And un-called for!" Draco just smiled as she kissed him. Not long after, McGonagall came in and told them of duties and everything.

When they were finally in the castle at their tables, Dumbledor stood and everybody quieted as he put his hands out. "Student, new and old, welcome. I would like to, go over some main rules. First, the Forbidden forest is, well, forbidden, second, the third floor corridor is off limits to all, unless you wish to die a most painful death. And third, anyone caught out of their dorms after curfew will not only serve a weeks morning and night detention, but after the third time, you will be facing a most severe punishment. And all other rules will be on your common room board when you enter tonight.

"Also, I would like to announce our Head Girl and Boy for this year! Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Miss Hermione Granger! Yes, congratulations to you both on this victory. And I would like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin for DADA. And on one last note. I know this is short notice as non of you received notice of this in your letter, but we will be having one other class this year, and it _is _required to graduate, so seventh years are taking it this year, and all other years have the options, and you may take this more then one year also. So, I would like to introduce your new teacher, Professor Davis! He will be teaching Dance. As to what kind, he will explain that when you arrive in his class. So, tuck in!"

But Hermione, along with all the others, just stared up at the Head table, were Davis was sitting between Pomfere and McGonagall. When he saw her looking, he just smirked and went back to his dinner. She groaned very loudly, making some of her house mates look at her. "I don't blame you Hermione. I don't want to take some stupid dance class any ways. It's not like dance is a real sport or anything. I think it's just another way to make us miserable," Ron said, and it was all Hermione could do to stop herself from lashing out at him and slapping him, telling him it was more then that, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't let anybody know about this. And if she could, she would make sure no one would. But then, Davis has always been one to flaunt talent, even hers. She groaned again, hitting her head on the table, but this time, everyone just ignored it and continued to eat.

Author's note- Ok folks, there's the first chapter! Like it? Don't? Let me know! And in no way do I dance, even though I would love to, so if you see anything wrong with this, please, please let me know so I can fix it!

BROKENxHEARTx


	2. 2 Your a What?

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Only the plot and people you don't recognize

Hermione knew that it was because of earlier in potions, and that fact that he was still trying to keep up with the facade, that he was acting like nothing was there. And she didn't like it. But she would just have to knock it out of him. But it could go to ways. Either he would start being the Draco Malfoy she really knew and she'd live, or else he wouldn't care and she would be in the hospital wing for a few weeks with a couple broken bones or something. _Here goes._ The next moment, she was spinning, and then, like that, she turned and ran back, then, with such quickness, she ran back and jumped, and she closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but he had caught her, and when she looked in his eyes, she saw it. Love, passion, everything. But the dance wasn't over yet. No, they still had more. And they thought the same thing, 'screw the basics', smiled, and danced _their _tango. The last step taken, they stood, breathless in each others arms.

Draco couldn't hold it anymore. He leaned down, ever so softly, kissed her, and then pulled back and smiled. Then, like a trans breaking, they heard loud gasps and whispered and turned toward the other students. Hermione's eyes went wide and she blushed before burying her head in Draco's shirt. "Oh God. Kill me now." Draco chuckled and Alan, Asha, Leo, Payton, Jake, Brittany, Matt, and Sarah ran out to the floor, laughing and smiling. "You guys, I swear, every time you dance you get better. I wish I could do the tango like you!" Asha was ranting and everyone laughed. But then, the sound of a throat clearing made them turn their attention back to the other students.

"Anyone mind telling us what's going on?" Guilt shown in Hermione's eyes and she looked away, but Draco just held her closer and glared at Ron and Harry. "Well, if you can't see, I just danced with the tango with my girlfriend. Gee, Potter, I never knew you were that stupid." His face turned red, and quick as silver, Hermione was between them, no longer seeming to care about what people thought of her. "That's enough. Draco, shut up and stop. We agreed that if this happened, we would try and work it out. And you Harry, you need to calm down." But before she could get anything else out, he interrupted her, yelling. "Calm down! Hermione, you were just dancing with the enemy! The _real _enemy! He's a death eaters son! He's been against us this whole time! He's tortured you, called you names, and treated you like dirt beneath his shoes! And you're dancing with him! And you kissed him! What did he do!" He took a hold of her arm and pulled her to him.

"Harry! Harry, he didn't do anything! It's me! It's Hermione Granger! The Hermione Granger you've known since first year when you met me on the train! It's me!" She calmed down a little, and her face had turned into sorrow. "And Draco's not the son of a Death Eater. Lucius, he's not a death eater, no more then Snape. It's all been an act. I've known him since we were nine Harry, nine. He's my friend, dance partner, and lover. What you see, it's not the real him. I know the real him, and you know the real me. Please." It wasn't really begging. It was more like pleading for them to see the truth. He pushed her away, fire burning in his eyes. "No Hermione, I don't know they real you. The Hermione I know is my friend and would never betray me." He turned. It took all the strength she had not to crumble right then and there, but she didn't. She held her head high as he walked back to the others. Some looked at her with hatred, some with sorrow. But all of it held rejection.

"Ok, I want everyone to the floor. Now!" Everyone got up and scrambled to get on the floor and the ten walked off to the corner, where a bunch of chairs were set up. As Davis lined them up for partners, they sat in watched, Hermione with tears filling her eyes. "I just don't understand. I can see why they would be mad, but I'm their friend! They should trust me!" Sarah put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed, comforting her. "Well, if you ask me, I don't think they're real friends if they won't listen to you. A real friend will always trust you and listen, no matter what." Then, Alan leaned in. "Yeah, so cheer up girl. If not you, then who's going to fall on her arse and make us laugh?" She laughed out a sob and smiled. "I just can't swim in my sorrow with you guys around can I?" They all laughed and started talking as they watched Davis try to help everyone get into proper stance, but gave up, shaking his head.

"I see you're feeling better. I'm sorry about what they said." She waved it away and smiled as he continued. "Now, you guys know everything I'm going to teach them. Well, heck, you could teach them if need be and need come. But, what you guys are going to do. Ok, I'm going to enlarge the room and I'm going to put a glass wall and door to separate them. The other side will be yours. I want you to come in and stretch and warm-up everyday. Now, you guys can choose what you want to do, but make sure to change it around. And if you do need me, I'll be over here. Now, I think you guys should just have the rest of the off and relax, ok? Now, go have fun!" They smiled and the girls each kissed his cheek before grabbing all their stuff and left.

Out by the lake, all the girls sat on their respective guy as the looked out onto the lake, all lost within their own thoughts. "Do you ya'll think it's going to be different this year? You know, with all the dancing? We get to really dance!" Payton shrugged as she looked over at Brittany. "Maybe. I mean, everyone knows now, or will know by dinner. Are we really ready for that. And what if Davis wants us to compete this year? We've never done that during school, like real school. It's always been in the summer or long breaks. Would he really do that?" They all knew the answer. Yes. But they would be fine with it if it came down to choosing. But they couldn't talk more on it, because soon, the school bell rang and it was time for next class, which was transfiguration. But they all knew one thing. No matter what this year held, they would go through it together.

-Well, that's my second chapter. I _know _it's not as good as the first, but it was hard trying to figurre out a way that everyone could find out. But this isn't all. There will still be a bit of that in the third. Just give me a little time! And to my lovely reviews, thanks! Thanks for the advice and you guys will just have to wait to see what happens! And it will be soon!


	3. 3 New Room!

And they were right. By dinner that night, the whole school knew, including the ghosts. As the girls sat down at the Gyrffindor table, everyone purposefully looked at anything but them, but all the other tables looked right at them.

"You think they'll ever forgive and forget?" They looked at Asha and she shrugged. Hermione shook her head. "I don't think they'll be able to just forgive and forget. They think we betrayed them by being with the boys, just because their Slytherin! I mean, can't they just take a minute and listen to us!" "Watch out! Hermione Granger is on a rampage!" She glared at Sarah and continued to eat her dinner. After a few minutes, the doors opened and the boys came in, talking quietly. When they reached the table, some gave glares, but many cowered at the glares being given by them.

"So, how do you think the girls are doing?" As Leo asked, they looked to the table across from them. They shrugged, seeing the girls talking like normal. "Fine it looks like. I just hope it stays that way." They looked at Draco. Deep down, they knew, he was feeling helpless to help the girls, namely Hermione. They had all known each other since they were nine, the girls eight, and since the first dance with Hermione, he had been in love, and promised to keep her safe. He couldn't now. If he did, it would only make it worse.

The hall quieted down as Dumbledor rose. "Good evening students! Now, I wish to say that I hope you have all had a great first day. Now, to business. As you now know, eight students and our new teacher, Professor Davis, are dance experts. Now, what you may, or may not know, is that every year, there is a competition between some of the most fine, young dancers in the Eastern Hemisphere, from individuals to entire classes or schools. In our case, we have one class, the eight, and they have been invited to this year's competition. Now, I am not an expert in this, so, well, I guess I should just let Professor Davis explain this. Yes, I'll do that. Davis, you have the floor." Some started to laugh at this as Davis helped Dumbledor back to his seat and started to speak.

"As Headmaster Dumbledor was saying, this competition is held every year between some of the finest young dancers in the Eastern Hemisphere. Well, not the muggles, just other young witches and wizards. But, as I was saying. Yes, every year, it takes place. But, just as the TriWizard competition does, it switches through places. There are about 25 schools that rotate holding the 'playoffs', if you will. Since one class in it goes to Hogwarts, we have been chosen as a school for the playoffs this year. Now, it will last about three months, with many different students, some who will stay here in the castle, and some who may just make there way here when time needs.

"I know that this may seem a bit confusing at the moment, but it will be explained better in the future. In reality, it will be just like the TriWizard, but only for a few months, and after that, when many have been eliminated, the finals will continue and continue in other schools and places, and, for those who might just be luck enough, some may go onto the World Wide competition, between many different people from all over the world. It just depends. And, just to give you a heads up, the preparations will begin in about three weeks from now. I guess that is it, so I will wish you all a good meal and night, and see you seventh years tomorrow in class."

When Davis sat, the hall erupted in voices, everyone talking excitedly. Asha, Brittany, Sarah, Payton, and Hermione all looked at each other, then squealed. Lucky for them, in the misted of their own excitement, nobody noticed them. "This is going to be so cool! We won't have to keep running back and forth like the past few years. Remember, we'd always be getting in late or having to work extra hard to keep our grades and stuff up! It was murder on me!" They all laughed at Sarah. But it was true. For the past few years they had been doing to competitions, which meant they were constantly going back and forth from Hogwarts, to the studio, to three other schools, and in the middle, keep up the facque with their lives and school work.

"Yeah, all but Hermione! In the middle of it, she kept top grades and had homework and notes and studied for tests weeks before we even touched the topics! I think she wins in that category!" Hermione blushed and looked to Draco. They were having the same contestation over at their table, so she just smiled and turned her attention back to Brittany, who was rambling on about her costumes for this year.

The next morning, Hermione walked into the dance studio right after the bell rang through the school. "Hermione, I thought you weren't going to join us this today." She smiled at Davis and set her bags on the floor and took a seat with the others on the floor. "Good morning class. Now, today, we are going to start with the basics once again. We'll be going over the fox-trot, real slow. So, I want you all to get stretched." As Hermione and the other girls stood to stretch, Davis called them and the boys over.

"Last night, when I told everyone about the competition, I'm guessing you were wondering when practice is going to start? Now." They all looked at him like he was crazy. "Davis, we've never started this early! We still have three weeks!" He nodded and smiled at Alan, but looked over to were the other seventh years were _trying _to stretch. "Yes, but look at them. You're experienced dancers, and to keep you with them would be unfair of me, and that would create problems for them, also. And I can't very well let you sit around everyday in class, just making fun of them, now could I?" When they put on innocent faces and looked at each other like 'Who? Us?' and laughed. " It'd be good for you, and hopefully it will help for this year, so stop complaining!"

He turned and faced the plan wall, waved his wand, and a glass like wall appeared with a door. Inside was a room, not as big as the main room, but still big, with another bar, mirror, and two plan walls. A few benches and chairs were also in the room, with a stereo on one of them. Davis smiled as the girls squealed and ran into the room.

"Now, the rules of the room are as fallowed: You are not aloud in _this _room without permission from me, you may bring no outside student in without my permission, the stereo can't be blasted to kingdom come, nothing crazy in here, and so forth. Now, what you can do: This room is for all of you, your personal room for dance, which means that in the next few days, during class and after or before school, or even free time, you can come in and paint, decorate, etc... to you likings, as long as it is appropriate, and, although it doesn't has to be, I would like something to do with dance. I'll leave it up to you. If you got any questions, I'll be with the other students. And remember, I can see you! And so can they!" The girls laughed as Davis left. "We'll be good! We promise!"

The eight all sat around for a while listening to music, trying to decide how they should do their room. In the main room, they were on a break. "I wonder what their doing in there? I mean, even though they're the 'experts' and stuff, it's still a class. I don't think it's fair they get to sit around." Harry looked at Ron, who was now becoming red, then back at the room. He was about to comment when he saw the shadow figure behind him. "What they are doing, Mr. Weasley, is non of your business at the moment. Now, everyone up!" Harry stood, looking behind at Davis, who was glaring at Ron.

As they were about to begin, Sarah came out of the room. She ran up to Davis and whispered something in his ear quickly. She backed up and he smiled. She jumped and ran back into the room, talking to the other, jumping up and down lightly. But soon, the lesson continued, so they were forced to look away, making Harry wonder what was going on in the other room.

"So, we all agree. Tonight we'll start so we can get to the main and fun part tomorrow?" Everyone nodded. As Jake turned the stereo off, they all started packing everything else up and the bell rang. Hermione left with Matt and Payton to Herbology before anybody could get them.

That night, they didn't go to the great hall for dinner, but met up in their dance room. Hermione came in with Draco each carrying a pizza, her carrying two pizzas, him three two-liter pops, cups, and napkins. They set everything down on the benches, turned the stereo on, and relaxed in each other arms, dancing slowly, her back to his chest.

"How do you think we'll do this year? I mean, each year we do good, but only get to semi-finals and all. We've tried so hard for the longest time to win so we could go on to worlds. Do you think it's going to happen again this year?" Draco looked down at Hermione and kissed the top of her head. He sighed and sat down, moving her so she was in his lap. "What have we always said? 'It doesn't matter if we win or lose, if matters if we have fun.' We do, and we do so good every year. Most can't even make it as far as we do. And besides, that was last year. We'll get 'em this time, don't worry." She smiled and leaned against him lovingly. "You always make me feel better, you know?"

About 20 minutes later, everyone else showed up in jeans and tee-shirts, carrying paint buckets and brushes. "We've you been? We were getting worried and the pizza was getting cold." Matt just set his stuff and down and huffed. "We got caught up by Snape in the hallways. He was so sure we were up to something, so he took us to Dumbledor, and we had to then wait for Davis, who gave the ok, but Snape wanted to give us detention, which meant they argued for 5 more minutes, which held us up even longer. I swear, the teachers are as bad as the students when it comes to bickering!" Draco laughed and helped Hermione stand.

Three hours later, Hermione was laying across one the chairs, sleeping. The others were all sitting around, tired, looking at their handy work. In the time they had spent there, the once plain walls were now decorated in every which color, tie- died, and had little drops of pain every where on them. "I say we did a good job tonight. Now, we just have to finish it tomorrow. Hopefully, it'll be done by time class ends and we can get everything in tomorrow night so it's good to start practicing in by the day after tomorrow! We want ahead start on the others!" Brittany looked around the room, then her eyes landed on the sleeping form of Hermione. "Draco, you're going to have to help us take her back to the Gryffindor tower." His face paled. He didn't want to be any where near that place when things were still so shaky at the moment. But seeing Hermione's face, looking so peaceful, he nodded his head and stood.

By the portrait of the fat lady, he still had Hermione in his arms as the girls said the password(Courage). "Thanks Draco. I think we'll take her now, if only to save you butt. We'll see you tomorrow. G'night!" Up in the girls dormitory, they now have there own separate one, for obvious reasons, they put Hermione in her bed and pulled a blanket over her. They talked a while after they dressed for bed, but soon they were all lost to sleep. If only they would have seen the shadow watching them.

Ok, I know I haven't posted in almost two months. Well, been very busy. It is the holiday. So, I'm doing pretty good with the story rght now, I think, and hope someone will review(!) cause I've started on the next chapter, yes I have had this one done for a while, but, as I said, to busy, so if I get a review, I'll work hared and get it up before next week! I promise! But you have to come first.

-BROKENxHEARTx


	4. 4 Her Temper

Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter or anyone else that pertains to the books/movies! I own only the people you have never heard of before! If you want to use them for something, ask me first!

The next morning, Hermione woke at 4:30, before the other girls. After taking her shower, she dressed in blue jeans, a red off the shoulder sweater, and sneakers. Back in the bathroom, she used a quick dry spell on her hair and then used her curler to curl it, then put on a little blush, mascara, and gloss. She checked herself over quickly before sneaking into the room. Looking over her friends, she smiled and left.

She walked around the castle, thanking whoever it was that no one else was up yet. Or, at least that's how it seemed until she came to the dance studio. She could hear soft music flow from the room. She wondered who it could be. Peaking in, she saw it was Davis. He normally didn't dance himself anymore, but he was right now. She watched as he turned, strode, and jumped across the room. And then, ever so softly, the music ended and he took a deep breath. She clapped. He jumped.

"Hermione! What in Gods green earth are you doing here at such an early time? It's only five o'clock in the morning!" She laughed softly, walking over to sit on the floor by the mirror. "You know me. Once an early bird, always an early bird. And what about you? You always talk about never getting enough sleep, saying you're going home and talking about sleeping until noon!" He smiled and walked over and joined her on the floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione jumped up and got on the floor. Davis looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you doing, girl?" She motioned him up and he just laughed. "No way am I dancing! You know I'm not good with the tango. Besides, Draco would kill me if I danced your dance!"

"Not the tango! Just little steps! Please?" He knew, as she said those words that the puppy dog face was coming and a second later, he was right. He could never resist it for long, so when he stood up, she did a little jump. "Yes!" He waved his wand and slow music came on and they stood in position, then started the steps when the cue came. They danced in silence, each thinking beyond the others thoughts.

"It's weird, you know?" Davis looked down at the girl-no young woman-that he'd known for so long. He couldn't believe it was now eight years, nine when the new year started, that he had known her and the others. He had seen what no one else could ever see in any time, not even Dumbledor: The once unsteady, scared, and unsure children, growing into mature young adults, and with that, their still ever growing friendship, love, and trust for one another. And even with their different houses, they didn't care. They were always there for each other. They were truly what this silent war needed. Peace.

"It's just, so much as changed over the years. And now, soon we'll all be going off and away somewhere different, after we graduated from Hogwarts." But the good, and bad things, was that none of them really knew what they wanted. Sure, they had told others, friends and family, what they wanted to do, but truth be told, they were still in a dilemma.

"But you'll all still have each other. And, you'll have me. I promise you guys, I won't leave you, if you don't leave each other. Yes, you'll come to a few forks on the road and maybe have different views and opinions, and even if you go different ways . . . You'll always meet up on the other end of that road." Hermione smiled at Davis. He always knew the right thing to say, no matter what.

The music slowly ended and he twirled her out and bowed, he doing the same. "I think it's time you go and get ready for classes. You're just lucky Dumbledor is trying out the no uniform thing on you guys this year. Now go!" She laughed and waved, running out of the room.

Bouncing out of the room, she ran almost half way to the Gyrffindor Tower, when she suddenly stopped. It could be her imagination, but she though she felt someone watching her, but those thoughts were gone as she saw Draco just turned the corner. Hiding as fast as she could, when he finally came into the hallway completely, she fallowed him in the shadows silently. Soon, he slowed down, then sped up, as if knowing someone was watching him and trying to lose them.

After a few minutes, he stopped and turned around quickly. "Who's there? Show yourself!" When he got no response, again he started to walk. She giggled. He stopped instantly and took out his wand and moved around slowly. He walked forward two steps, and suddenly he was on the ground, his nose feeling like it had been punched. "Ouch! God help you, whoever you are! When I get up, you'll be begging to die!" He felt the weight off him and a sigh.

He knew that sigh. "Hermione! You are so lucky you're beautiful and that I love you or else _you'd_ be on this floor with a broken nose!" She just smiled and held out her hand to help him up. When he was on his feet, she leant forward and kissed him. "Oh really? I have reason to believe that you do nothing of the type, Mr. Malfoy. I only see a handsome man who loves his girlfriend to the death." He couldn't help but smile. He did love her more then life, even the others knew it. But there was only one problem with that statement. "Now let's just see if we can get others to believe that." She nodded and with his arm around her waist and hers around his neck, they walked down the hall together, to the great hall, hoping that breakfast was being served.

"Draco, do you think people will ever really take to the fact of us being together?" The couple was now in the great hall, eating a breakfast consisting of scrabbled eggs, toast, pancakes, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, and orange juice. But, still being as early as it was, the only other people in the hall with them were Davis, Snape, McGonagall, and some of the ghosts. Draco looked at her and smiled. "They will. Don't worry, honey, it'll all be fine soon. We just have to wait out the storm." But she only turned her head away and looked up at the sky, which was enchanted to look like the sun rise. "And what about everyone still thinking your father is a Death Eater? And that you're next, a Death Eater in training? Do you think they'll ever take to that idea?! Draco, I know that we all know the truth about it, but...but..." And she broke down.

Draco looked up at the table, where he could feel Davis staring at them. He mouthed "later" and then gathered Hermione in his arms. "Shhh...It's ok." He puts his chin on her head, and hugged her as best as he could. He knew it had been on her mind lately, with everyone finding out about them. "Hey, what did you always tell us when something like this happened: No matter how big or how small the problem, it doesn't matter. Why? Because it only matters what you think. I doesn't even matter what I think. So come on, cheer up." She looked up and smiled. "You're right. You are right, oh wonderful boyfriend that I don't deserve." He grinned, then smirked before starting to tickle her. She laughed and tried to fight him off but it didn't work. "Stop!" He smirked and continued. "Say it! Say it and I'll let you go!" She shook her head, but continued to laugh uncontrollably. "I'll never-laugh-surrender to-laugh-you!"

"Drake! Maya! What are you two doing?!" They heard the voices first, then saw Asha, Brittany, Sarah, and Payton looking at them like they were crazy, and Leo, Alan, Jake, and Matt behind them, laughing, tears running down their faces. "It looks to me like ol' Drake here was trying to hurt our poor Maya!" Hermione glared at Alan and straitened her sweater. "Yes, but it doesn't look like you were going to help me anytime soon, now were you?" The guys looked down and smiled before answering, "Nope." She had a look of mock hurt on her face, but it was quickly replaced by a smile as she ran towards the boys and knocked Alan on the ground bringing the others with her. Soon, the girls jumped into, fallowed by Draco, making a huge dog pile.

They were all laughing when other students starting coming in, giving them strange looks. "Yes! We are alright folks!" Sarah hit Leo, and Jake saw his chance to add his word in. "Yes! We're just crazy! Do not mind us!" They all started laughing, ignoring everybody else now. They all started to stand as Davis walked down from the head table, smiling at them widely. "I see you're all here and awake. I was afraid I was going to have to wake you up myself this morning since none of you were in your dorms until late. Now, I'm hoping you guys will finish your room today, so that you can start practice soon." They nodded and all talked until almost everybody was there, so they went to have breakfast.

Potions and dance went by fast today, and soon, it was transfiguration. And this class, unfortunately, was one that the girls didn't have with the boys, so Hermione, Sara, and Asha sat at one table, and Brittany and Payton sat across from them. They were all smiling and still talking about last class. They had finished the room during class. The walls were first, adding a graffiti like "DANCE" on one wall in red, the other had their names the same way, but smaller and different colors. The mirror was almost as it was. It had little splashes of paint on it, and what people might think was frost, but it was paint, on all the edges. The benches and chairs were now gone, replaced by bean bag chairs and three couches, and a normal size entertainment center that held the stereo system and pictures, paintings, drawings, and other mementos from their years together, all dance school, and just normal little things. So, to them, the room was done, until they wanted to change it.

"Good morning class. Now, as you were told yesterday, you will be working on your animagus project today and tomorrow. Groups of five will be set up, which you may choose yourselves. Now, you all know the spell. One person will say it, while the other thinks of the animal he or she wants to become. Now, you may begin." The girls smiled and pushed their tables together. "So, who wants to go first?" Brittany asked them. Sarah smiled and raised her hand. "I want to! I know what I want to become!" They all smiled and nodded as Sarah stood and waited for Brittany to cast to the spell._ "Animagi changus!" _They all held their breathes as Sarah was consumed by light. When it faded, a grey wolf stood before them. "Wow! Go Sarah! Now, change back!" And she did, smiling. "Oh my, God! I did. Did you see me?" They all laughed and congratulated her. Hermione volunteered to go next, and as Sarah was about to cast the spell, they heard a voice laughing at them. "I can't wait to see what she cooks up. Probably something little and stupid, no brain once so ever!"

They turned to see Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Harry looking at them. Ron looked like he was about to kill her, but the other four just rolled their eyes. "Ron, give it a rest, already, ok?" Ron glared at Harry and pointed to Hermione. "Give it up? Give it up! She betrayed us! She's not one of us anymore! None of them are! They're as bad as Slytherin's themselves!"He turned back and glared daggers as Hermione. She just looked at him, her face black. Then, she answered. "You call me a traitor? Because I'm not. Do you guys care for me the way Draco and the others do? The way I see it, I was just there to do your homework and get you out of tight situations! You never asked me how my day was, youalways tried to ignore me! Do you know anything about me? Do you know my favorite color, my favorite band, book? Have you ever met my parents? Do you even _know _their names?!"

By this time, everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the fight that was about to break out, including McGonagall. She was about to intervene she remember what she had seen that morning. She knew they had to do this themselves, if peace, or a common ground, was to ever come.

"Does that matter, Granger? What matters is what you did us, to me!" She smiled and shook her head, looking away. She looked back to him, her eyes held with anger and something else they didn't know. "It doesn't matter? Like hell, Ronald Weasley! It's not about what I did to you. It's about what you did to me! You left me alone every time I needed somebody! You never gave me chance! You thought you knew me! What, a bookworm who knows nothing outside of her books?! The odd one out who had no other friends then you guys?! Well guess what?! I'M NOT!" She turned away, a tear running down her face. "And if that hurts you, then tough, Ron. I have a life. And you're not it, not anymore. If you can't take all of me, then you have none of me."

Everyone was silent. The girls glared at Ron before turning to help their friend. "Everyone! Back to work!" McGonagall used _that _tone and everyone went back to what they had been doing, but they still kept talking about it. "Come on. We have something to work on." Sarah nodded, and Hermione smiled. _"Animagi changus!" _This time, there was no light, but only a black she-wolf. They all looked at her. But she payed no attention to them. Her eyes were focused on Ron, who was laughing with the others. "Hermione, change back. Hermione! Change back!" The wolf looked at Ron a minute longer, and then at Asha. Then, Hermione was back to normal. "Good choice. For a minute there I thought you were going to bite his neck off and throw the rest of him to the dementors!" Hermione smiled. "You have no idea how good that sounded. Now, who wants to go next?"

Ohh! I loved that chapter. It was so hard to write though! I had to keep stopping and coming back to it because of finals, holidays, and other family problems! But it is, I think, a bit longer then the others! But...I hope you all like it! Review please! It keeps this author happy! And she likes happy!

-BROKENxHEARTx


	5. 5 New type of Dance and Ron's wrong move

Almost two weeks had gone by since that transfiguration class. Nobody in the school dared to cross Hermione after that, as aware of her temper. And to add to that, the seventh years started to feel the arrival of the competition, as Davis was coming down harder then ever before on them, and everyone could see how the ten Gryffindors and Slytherins were being effected, as all their spare time was spent in the studio or even sometimes before or in-between classes they could be caught doing a quick step or two.

It seemed the days got longer, but dance went by fast. Even the other students over heard Hermione, Leo, and Sarah talking about how it seemed to go by fast one day. Which was a surprise to them. They were after all, thought of as the best dancers. And even those not in seventh year seemed to be anxious about the coming events at school, mainly because it would take them out of classes a lot. But that was because Dumbledor didn't want any distractions that might happen to happen.

But now we go to the Monday, only days away from Saturday when the other competitors would arrive. "Hermione!" Hermione was walking down the hall to go to breakfast when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw it was Davis. "Davis! Hey, morning. What up?" They continued to walk down as she looked at him suspiciously. "Davis, what is it that you want?" He smiled at her, the got this pleading look in his eyes as he put his hands together and stopped in front of her. "Hermione, I've been called to the council meeting today until about Thursday. I want you guys to take over the class for me, until I get back." She looked at him and pretended to be thinking very hard, before saying, "I don't know...I'll have to put up with those I'd..." She stopped and smiled. "We'll do it!" He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking off, waiting for her. "Are you coming? The great hall is this way." But she just walked away, turning her head over her shoulder. "I'm going to the studio to get ready. Have the house elves bring me something and don't tell Draco or the others!" And she was gone before he could respond.

"And wonder what Professor Davis is having us work on today. I mean, we're not in the competition like Hermione, Malfoy and those others. What does he want from us?" Harry walked into the studio with Dean and Neville beside him. Ever since that stunt that Ron had pulled in Transfiguration class, he hadn't been hanging around with him, for he said that they were just as bad now, taking Hermione's side.

When everyone was in the class, including the ten, excluding Hermione, everyone just started talking. "Shut up!" Everyone turned towards the voice, and saw Hermione coming out of Davis' office. They were wondering, but what got them was what she was searing. "Ok, here's the deal. Davis has a meeting with the council, the dance council for those of you who can't keep up, and will be gone for most of this week. And guess what? He left me in charge. I never got a plan or schedule or whatever, so we're doing this my way. Not, do you all see what I'm wearing?" She was, they saw, wearing a pair of black, baggy, cargo pants, a green tank top, with a black singlet, sneakers, and her curly hair up in a messy ponytail. Definitely something they didn't wear for dance.

"Now, before we get started my way, I want to see what you've got under your belt in ballroom. And you have to impress me, or we won't go on and you'll be doing this all today, and maybe even tomorrow. So every one, get lined up in the order Davis had you. I'll be there in a minute. Try to get yourselves situated." As everyone ran onto the floor, looking like complete idiots along the way, Brittany ran over to Hermione, almost knocking her down as she hugged her. "OMG! Why didn't you tell us that Davis was gone and we got the class?!" She laughed as everyone else crowded around them, the guys patting her on the back and grinning like fools. "We, technically I have the class. He left ME in charge. But, whatever. I just wanted it to be a surprise. I'm just glad it's Monday and we don't have potions. We've got two other classes, then lunch, then DADA, and Transfiguration at the end of the day. Monday's are so freakin confusing!" They all laughed, but as Hermione saw everyone was in place on the dance floor, the other changed quickly and came back out to see her screaming at Pansy Parkinson.

"No! You shut up, Parkinson! This is _my_ classroom now! _I_ have been doing this _I_ was nine-years-old! I _am _trying to help you! But if you have a problem, you can go and talk to the headmaster or your head of house! Now what is your choice? Shut up or leave?" She was about to respond, but closed her mouth and shut up.

For about 15 minutes, the reviewed what they had been doing since the beginning of school, and then Hermione stopped them. "Well, you're not that bad. So, what we're going to now is something different, but something I think you'll like. Ash, Brit, Sar, Pay! Wanna help me here?" Everyone looked over to were the four girls were standing, wearing similar to what Hermione was, except different color top; Asha was in pink, Brittany red, Sarah blue, and Payton white. "Now, we're not going to break this down yet. But I want you to pay attention, because I'll have some questions for you after. Draco! Number 3! Yeah! HIT IT!

When the music came on, it took everyone by surprise. It wasn't their normal ballroom dance music. It was hip-hop. And what got them was the girls on the floor were dancing to it perfectly, smiling and hitting beats all at the same time. They watched for about a minute, then Draco turned the music almost down, to were it was just like the little voice in the back of your head.

"So, now that you've seen the dance, guess what? You get to learn it. Why? 'Cause it's fun and I said so. Now, there are a couple things I hope you noticed. Anyone want to enlighten the rest of the class?" They stood for a few second with no body raising their hand. Hermione, of course, was about to start yelling again when Parvetti raised her hand. "Yes, Parvetti?" She looked down for a moment before answering. "You hit moves by counting?" Hermione throw her hands up and smiled. "Finally! Yes! Ok, to further indicate on what she was saying, we do count it, in a way. Now, just so you know, when you dance, and dance, and you can pick this out in a song, beats, or counts, go by eights, in which each count has its own move. So, it goes like this: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...You get the picture. Now, we're going to teach you this, and maybe a few more over the year, with eight counts. So, ready to bust your butts?"

It was now lunch, and just about all of the student body in the great hall. All except Draco and Hermione. Their third class, having over heard Ginny and Blaise talking to them about how their dancing was going, had asked them to dance for them before the class ended. So they did. But, being Hermione, she didn't want to stop and said they still needed to practice, so Draco had stayed with her to practice. They had done it a few times, and she was laying on the floor, breathing hard as Draco walked around before joining her on the floor.

The sat in silence before she sighed and sat up, looking over at Draco. "Draco, do you think we're ready to do this again? I mean, every year, we go and get so far, and then have it smashed in our faces by _them! _Do you think we can really make it this year. I mean, look what's in stake. Not only is the title for the European Dance, or even the Western hemisphere or even the whole freakin' world, we also have to deal with everybody here at Hogwarts! I mean, we have to finish out the school year here! And, we have people who, in a weird way, look up to us for dance! But at the same time, they can just as easily cast us out or whatever. Not like they haven't before, or whatever, but you know what I mean! And what about-!" But she was cut off when Draco's lips met hers and his soft hands pulled her to his lap. "Love, we'll be fine. Now shut up and kiss me, or I will I have to punish you?" His eyes danced with merriment, and she just laughed and kissed him.

Soon, Draco and Hermione were walking to DADA, his hand around her waist, hers put similarly put, stealing quick kisses. Just as they were about to enter the class, there was a small whoop from the shadows. "Looks like I won the bet! You were with Maya during lunch, weren't you, Drake?" They turned and saw Blaise walking towards them. Hermione blushed, but Draco grinned like a mad man. "What's it to, Zambini? Am I not aloud to spend time with my boyfriend? My incredibly handsome and amazing boyfriend, if I may add? And don't even try that Blaise. I saw the way you and Ginny were headed, and I know it was not towards the great hall." He looked away, but smiled. Draco grinned chuckled. "How long did it take you to get to lunch?" Blaise looked back at them and smiled. "A little less then fifteen minutes. New record, if I do say so myself." They just laughed and went into the room, sitting at a table together. It wasn't long until Remus came in.

"Good afternoon class. I hope you have all had a good weekend and a chance to get rejuvenated from last week. Now, today, we will be doing that might cross over with divinations class, for those of you that still take it." Here, he stopped and looked at Hermione, who blushed and turned away, making Remus smile before going on. "Now, we all know ourselves, correct? And we should also know our friends. And because I have noticed, even though it's not hard to see, the people you sit with everyday, different or not, are your friends. This is a chance to see if you know your friends, and yourselves.

"In third year, you studied what creature? Miss Patil?" Everyone looked to Hermione, who had not raised her hand, the to Parvetti, waiting as she stumbled out the words. "A bogart, sir?" He nodded and the class turned their attention back to him, waiting. "Well, as you know, we did not get through the class completely, and fears do change over time. So, what we are doing today and up to next Monday is study more about the bogart, and you will have chances to study your classmates, the ones sitting at your tables right now, and by next Monday have a prediction of their greatest fear, and then, we will once again be taking on the bogart, and you will get to see if you were right. Now, I will not judge on how well your prediction is, but this is more suppose to be fun, since many of us, including the staff, are very excited and awaiting for certain events to start soon. So, until it settles down a bit, we're taking things slow. That, and I would like to keep your attention during this time." They all laughed, but took out parchment and quills anyway. "Let's begin...Mr. Weasley, you may start..."

After class, everyone was to excited about the next week to want to go to their next class, but through their whining, they went. And for most of them, it was Transfiguration. So, since the others had it last hour, again, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise walked together to McGonagall's classroom. Of course, between every class they had fifteen minutes, so when they got there, their Professor was gone. But Ron was, hanging with some other seventh year Gryffindor's, which Hermione couldn't clearly remember their names, though.

"Look who we have here gentlemen. It's the mudblood whore with the Slytherin Death Eaters! What a sight!" Draco looked like he was about to lung and kill Ron, but Hermione held him back, with a little help from Blaise, who had the same look, but knew if he didn't control his friend, all hell would break lose in the classroom. "Leave it be, Draco. Just ignore them, before you do something you'll regret, and get yourself kicked out of the contest," she whispered in his ear. It helped a little, but he was still tense as they took their seats. "But look! He doesn't even have the balls to fight me! He has a little girl defending him! Ha! Maybe your father hit you to many times with the Crucio curse and you became nothing but a weak coward, who has to hide behind the body of a small woman and big family name!"

This time, it wasn't Draco who lashed out, it was Hermione. She pounced him before anyone could blink. And what surprised many, since their voices could be heard out in the hallways by the students who didn't want to go in yet, was that it wasn't a human on Ron, but a black wolf, who had her fangs bared, a low growl present at the back of her throat. "Ah! Get it off me! Get this bitch off me!" Some started to scream, and some just stood still. But Draco and Blaise just looked on, fear present on their faces, and even surprise. But everyone stopped when the door was slammed open. "What is-! AH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON AND WHO IS THAT?!" Everyone looked to see McGonagall and Dumbledor, but the wolf just stayed on Ron, fangs no longer bared, but Ron could see that if he made one wrong move, his throat would be torn.

"Miss Granger, please step away from Mr. Weasley." She looked to her headmaster, then back to Ron. "Hermione, it would do you no good to kill him. It would only bring more pain and regret then you have." The wolf looked away, a whimper sounding, surprising everyone who had just seen her try to kill, or at least do permanent damage. Then, slowly, still keeping her eyes back on Ron, she got off him. When she was completely off him, he jumped up and started yelling at her. "CRAZY BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT! AND YOU DEATH EATER FRIENDS! I BET OLD VOLDIE WOULD REALLY LIKE THAT, HUH!" But she didn't pay any attention, just walked behind Dumbledor as his face became very red. "Mr. Weasley, I want you in my office after dinner tonight, at seven. If you are even a second late, your punishment will be even more severe then they are at the moment. Now, all of you, to the library. Madam Prince will watch over you this class. If anyone is gone before that bell rings, then you will have detention for a week. No talking, no note passing, nothing. You will sit at tables, one each, and study quietly. Work only. If you are caught doing something other, you will have detention this weekend." Everyone was still at Dumbledor's words, none of them ever seeing him that angry before, but they were assured out of the room by McGonagall before they could think of it anymore.

Hermione was in Dumbledor's office, waiting for her favorite teacher to come, still in her wolf form. When McGonagall finally came in, she lifted her head, then put it back on her folded paws, and whimpered, ashamed. "Hermione, would you like to tell me what happened?" When they got no reply, Dumbledor sighed and stood, walking over to her. This time, however, her head didn't even lift. "You have to tell us sometime. Would you like it to be later, after I give Mr. Weasley his punishment, and if I don't know everything, it may be unjust. If you don't want to talk about it, then, maybe you can show use your memories." And she did.

While they were gone, lost in her memories, she changed back, and started to pace the office, waiting. She jumped as they came back and landed on the floor, sad smiles on their faces, but it was McGonagall who spoke first, but not before gathering Hermione in her arms first. "Oh, Hermione. We're so sorry, dear." A tear trailed its way down her face as she pulled away. "It doesn't change what he said, what everyone keeps saying! I hate it! I can't take the lies, when they think it's the truth! I hear it everyday! Do you know how hard it is to sit back and watch them, yelling and making fun of something their not, something they don't have control over? I just-I can't do it anymore! Do you see what it did to me today! I can't take it! It's wrong and it hurts!" They were silent as the girl fell on the ground, sobs racking her body.

"Hermione, we know it's hard, but it'll be over soon. Just relax. And think, the competition starts soon. Just relax and have fun. Practice hard and just be with Draco and the others. Do worry about everyone else..." Hermione nodded, but deep inside, she knew she couldn't. She knew something was going to happen. She just hoped it would be ok. But until then, all she could do was try to fallow Dumbledor's words.

A/N– Hello all! Wow, that chapter was just over 5 pages, well, by my computer at least, so I hope you all liked it!

So, are you confused? DON"T WORRY! Everything will come into view in the next chapter or two! And the competition starts soon. I promise that'll be good, promise! But, if you want to make it really good, review, please!

Also, as it's not stated above, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I own Sarah, Payton, Asha, Brittany, Leo, Jake, Alan, Matt, and Davis. Mine!

-BROKENxHEARTx


	6. 6 Explaining and IDC

I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, would I be going to a High School I hate and living in an apartment in a state that has freaky weather!

"5,6,7,8! 1,2,3-Stop! Come on guys! We've been working on this since Monday! It's now Wednesday! Three days and you don't even half of the choreography yet! It's not that hard to get, even if you've never had a dance experience like this before! Draco, turn it on!" Everyone backed up from where they had been standing, knowing that her temper had been very, very short lately, even when it came to her boyfriend. But no one blamed her, not after what had happened. Even though some, most actually, they know it wasn't good, or something they wanted to get into or bring up again. So they watched as she stood back and closed her eyes as the music started.

"5,6,7,8! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, and eight! 1,2,3, and 4,5,6, and 7, 8!" She stopped counting, and just moved. She knew the steps well. After all, she and the others had created this dance when they were in third year. And when she started dancing, it was like when they first made, a dance that let them be free in their own way, even when they had to hide. And now, Hermione thought as she danced, I would give anything if we could just go back to then, when no one knew and everything was fine. But as she finished, everyone in the room stared at her. And then, without being told, they all got in position, waiting to start.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Hermione and Ginny sat at the shore of the lake, watching the sunset across the Black Lake. Classes were over and it was growing late, and dinner would be starting soon, but at the moment, they didn't care. They just sat, a peace seeming to settle over them. "Sure. Ask away, Gin." Hermione lay back on her hoddie, waiting for Ginny. "I've heard so many rumors, and I've even had you tell me a bit about it, but...what really happened that day, with my brother? I'm sick of all the accusations against you, what people are saying. I need to hear it from you." Hermione sighed and sat back up, bringing her legs to her chest, arms hugging them. She never once took her eyes of the lake as she started.

"Well, it's hard to explain, so, to start, I want you to forget everything you've ever known about me, ok? The muggleborn, mudblood, bookworm, know-it-all everything, ok? Just, just for now, please?" She turned and saw Ginny nod, a look of pure confusion on her face. "Now, I told you to forget everything because well, it's basically all a lie. To start, I'm not _really _a muggleborn." She stopped again, hearing Ginny take in a breathe, but she didn't look at her, she just smiled. "Hermione, how can you not be muggleborn? I've been to your house, I've met your family, I've known you for six, basically seven years! How can you tell me it's a lie? And if you're not muggleborn...then, what about your family? I mean, just..." She chuckled at her young friend and patted her shoulder. "Relax, Gin. I'll explain.

"To start, yes, you have met my family. But, not all of it. You always ask about my mom's side of the family, since it's really only my dad's side that you've seen. Well, my mom's side is a bit more..._complicated, _if you want to use that word. My dad is a wizard, muggleborn of course, so he's not known, but my mom still took his name. But, her maiden name is where everything gets messy and complicated. Her side of the family is actually one of the most well known family's, even if it's not very respected at times. But of course, with my grandfather, that's never going to possible! He's a crazy old man!" Hermione started laughing, but Ginny was just looking at her like she was crazy. What is she going on about?, she though. Has Hermione finally gone crazy? "Hermione, who exactly is your grandfather?" Hermione slowly stopped laughing, and was about to answer when they heard a branch snap behind them. Turning, the both relaxed. "Hello grandfather. I suppose you've been listening to our conversation?"

"Hermione Anna Marie Granger?! I'm shocked you could ever think such things from me! Am I that untrustworthy?" Hermione laughed, standing up to hug him. But Ginny just sat there, her jaw hanging to the ground, watching. "HOLY CRAP! HERMIONE! YOUR GRANDFATHER IS ALBUS DUMBLEDOR?!" Ginny yelled, falling over (A/N: Anime style, I just couldn't help it!). Hermione smiled and nodded at her friend. As Ginny sat back up, she look back and forth between them for a minute, and then smiled slightly. "I always knew there was something between you two, I guess. During the summer's at HQ, the secret smiles, you smarts, and Harry told me that when you were petrified in second year, Dumbledor would be in there everyday. I guess it all adds up now. So how does it add up with this past week? I'm a little confused about that." Hermione sighed and looked to her grandfather, who nodded. They both walked back over to Ginny and three beach chairs appeared, where they sat.

"Well, as you see, I'm part Dumbledor, and you know that our family is crazy and everything, so that's a bit taken care of. That, and well, as I said to your brother not that long ago, I kinda have the emotional value of a teaspoon. Well, sometimes I do, _when_ I've been provoked. And I'm sorry to say Ginny, he did, and in my book, he deserved it. That, and when I get angry or mad, I don't have much control of Her. Other times I. Somebody just has to knock some sense into me."

Dumbledor was smiling through most of her talking, but chuckled and grinned at her last couple words. But when Hermione said "Her", Ginny looked at her funny. "'Mione, what do you mean by 'her'?" Hermione looked at Ginny once and blinked, then she started laughing. "Sorry Gin. I forgot you don't know. My dad is a werewolf, bitten in his third year, also a wolf animagus, and my mom's animagus is also a wolf. And entitling that, knowing there the same, doesn't mean that they won't get it on while in wolf form. Actually, I swear there are times at home when I can hear howling. Crazy people. But we haven't figured it out yet, or why, but gramps think's that something happened when my mom was pregnant with me, or maybe something else has to do with it, but I'm like them. Wolf. I'm not a werewolf, but not really an animagi, but it's something in-between. I've been able to turn since I was a little girl, younger, but I don't change or feel anything during the full moon. Yes, I do think about how nice it would be to run, but nothing like a werewolf does.

"But I can change when ever I want, but it gets the better of me when I'm angry, as I said, so that's what happened that day. I...I couldn't take, and neither could She, so I changed and instinct took over. I attacked. Grandfather snapped me out of it, his voice, and his words. 'It would only bring more pain and regret then you have.' I know you heard about people saying that. One day, something like that happened, where I got mad at somebody. They called me a bitch, a mudblood whore. I attacked them. I didn't mean to. It just came on so fast. I...I hurt him. I mean, I really hurt him. His stomach was ripped open, his face had scratches all over it, and his upper chest had paw marks. He didn't die or anything, but he was in St. Mungo's for almost two month. He got out a few weeks ago, doing fine to what I hear and all, but it still hurts. You know, knowing what you did, hearing that voice in the back of your head. I guess that's what happened with you brother. I could hear the voice, telling me he was an enemy, that I had to attack or be attacked, like that day. I lost control. Again."

Ginny sat there, listening, tears overcoming her. Dumbledor smiled sadly at his granddaughter, then took her into a hug as she finished. Ginny watched for a minute, before joining, making it a group hug. Soon, Hermione drew away from them, and smiled. "Ginny, you have to promise, what we just told you, you will never say anything to anyone else. The only people who know are our family, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey. Please." Ginny smiled and laughed. "Of course I won't tell! But first, two questions. I never knew you had a daughter sir. Do you have a wife? And who is, or was, it?" Dumbledor's eyes lit up with that twinkle, before he smiled and looked over the trees, where the castle's highest tower was just seeable enough to make it out. "My dear, I do have a wife. Not many know she is, but I can assure you she is, and you know her." Ginny nodded, and asked her second question again. "I shall tell you, but don't go up and get in her face about it. She is you very own Professor McGonagall." Again, for what had to have been the millionth time that day, Ginny sat, eye's open and jaw hanging. "Of course, she is my second wife. My first wife died in child birth with our third child, Hermione's mother. I married Minerva only a little more then ten years ago. Of course, though, we did not tell anybody, for it wasn't their concern." Hermione giggled, and lifted Ginny's jaw with her hand. When she finally snapped back to it, they sat there and talked a while more, and then, the dinner bell rang.

That night, after dinner, Hermione and Ginny went to the dance studio, for more then one reason. One, Hermione had to give her daily report, and two, they just wanted to dance and relax for a little. As Hermione entered the teacher's study, a.k.a Davis' work room, she saw a small letter on the desk. Ginny sat in on of the chairs as Hermione sat behind the desk and read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We happy to hear that you and your teammates/friends will once again be joining us in our I.D.C. this year, with your instructor, Ethan Davis. As you know, for the past few days, Mr. Davis had been called to the I.D.C. council meeting, and to our records, he should be arriving back sometime tomorrow morning. We have already talked to him about this matter, but we decided to tell you about this ourselves. As you know, to open every year, we chose a couple, or team, to dance there own creation. This year, we have chosen you and Mr. Malfoy to be the openers, and with that you may chose to include the rest of your team. We do not set a specific type of dance, so it may be whatever you chose. As you create the dance, keep the following things in mind:_

_The choreography must remain under 3 and a half minutes_

_No more then fifteen people may accompany you on the floor_

_All outfits must be suitable-no unappropriated exploited areas showing, etc._

_And Please be considerate of the people there. _

_Remember, this is not to be judged, but to lighten the spirit and open the contest, welcoming back new and old contests, viewers, judges, and staff. We hope that you are waiting spiritedly for the opening day, in only three days. We look forward to seeing you on Friday, but even more to the opening dance on Saturday. _

_Good luck and well wishes,_

_Cali Carson_

_I.D.C. President_

Hermione set the letter on the desk, silent for a minute. Ginny watched, wondering. Then, as fast as lightning, Hermione jumped up and ran from the room. Ginny did a double take, and then was up following her. "Hermione! Hermione, were are you going?!" Hermione didn't look back, but Ginny could faintly hear her yell, "I have to tell Draco!" She sighed and kept running, although falling behind her friend. A minute later, she followed Hermione into the Great Hall. She slowed and watched as Draco stood for only a minute before having Hermione fall on top of him, falling to the floor. A minute later, she heard Hermione squeal and saw Draco grinning, standing up and swinging her around. "And the fun begins."

A/N- DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT KILL ME! I've been a bit busy ever since school started back up. Family problems, all in the hospital, homework being piled on us, Pom coming to and end, and now soccer conditioning just started on 2/28, so i've been beyond busy. No time for myself! But I took time to finish this chapter! I promise, I will have the next on up by the tenth, only because while everyone is talking about the dance, I'll have nothing to do! Yay me! So, REVIEW PLEASE!

btw- I know somethings may be confusing, so tell me what and I'll get that out of the way!

BxHx


	7. 7 Davis is back

I do not own Harry Potter!

Music filled the homemade dance room in the studio. Hermione and Draco didn't even see or hear when the other seventh year students came for class. They had been up since four that morning, taking quick showers and having a bite to eat before they started working on their dance once again. Last night, after dinner, Hermione and Draco had locked themselves in the dance room until eleven o'clock. In almost five hours, they had gotten about half of the dance done, but, according to Hermione, not enough.

"Hey, you guys are their friends, right? Are they going to come out and teach the class, or are you doing it?" Sarah looked to Harry asking her the question. They other shrugged, and she was about to answer when the studio door opened. "Good morning class. I hope Miss Maya hasn't been running you out." Davis stood in the doorway, smiling. The girls, seeing him, ran and, literally, jumped on him. "Davis!" "OMG!" "You're back!" "Finally!" "Did you know about Drake and Maya?" "Do you know how to shut them off?!" "They've locked themselves in there!" "We can't get them out!" "PLEASE HELP US!" Everyone in the room watched, confused, covering their ears from all the squealing and yelling. The guys, however, just stood with smiles on their face, before deciding to help Davis and went to get their girls of him. "I'll get them soon. I guess next time I give them permission for the room, I'll make sure that they can't lock themselves in. They'll work themselves to death! But now, I want to see what you've been working on!"

After an hour, Davis dismissed the students and went to get Hermione and Draco from the room. He knocked on the glass door, waiting, but they didn't hear him. "Lord help me!" He stood for a moment before placing his wand on the door and muttered something under his breath. The next moment, the door opened and music blasted through both rooms. Sighing, he walked over to the boom box and shut the power off. Hermione, in mid-step, turned to look to see who or what had turned her music off. When she saw Davis, she smiled, but then, she gave him a hard glare. "Ethan Collin Davis! What the hell was that for! We're trying to make up a dance! One that has to be done in two days no less! Put the music back on and walk away from the stereo!" Davis smiled. I'm standing in my, well theirs but I gave it to them, dance studio and she still yells at me for turning the music off, he thought. I'm truly back. "Come on, Hermione. Davis is back and that means we have work to do or talk to talk or something to something. Let's just rest for now." Hermione looked like she was about to bite Draco's head off, but after a moment, the others came in, waiting. "Come one you two! We don't have time for this! We want to know what's up for the competition! Come on!" He took her hand and led her to the main room, following Davis.

"Now, as you can see, I just got back from the council meeting, and also as you now, Hermione and Draco have been granted the honor of Opening Dance on Saturday. Now, here is how it will all go for the next very, very long while: Tomorrow, I.D.C. staff and members will arrive, along with some of the other competitors, studios, and so forth. On Saturday, the opening ceremony will start at 7 o'clock, moving dinner up to 4 o'clock. You need to be the great hall at 6 o'clock to get ready. You will be instructed on what to do until you are introduced and everything else.

"Now, like previous years, they introduce by studio. This year, you guys will be last, for a, being the hosting school and studio, and b, having the Opening Dance. Now, they will introduce you by partners, starting with Payton and Matt, Sarah and Leo, Brittany and Alan, then Asha and Jake. You will enter in that order, and come and stand on each side of President Carson. She will then invite up the couple who introduce Hermione and Draco. And no, I will not tell you who it is. You can find out for yourself.

"Now, the Opening Ceremony is Saturday, but after that, you have a few days to rest, well, get last minute practice in, and the first day of the competition will be on Tuesday. There will be eight couples competing in a three-round, Waltz dance. It will be seventh year division. Brittany, Alan, you will not be in that group. You will most likely be dancing Thursday. On Wednesday, it will be the second year Fox-Trot. Friday is still undecided. It will either be seventh year Tango or sixth year Cha-Cha. Things, right now, are on a small day-to-day bases, which means everything's backed up. Apparently, they had some big shutdown somewhere or something went wrong it at all went to hell in a hand basket. Their only just re-organizing stuff, trying to get everything caught up but then trying not to fall behind with this.

"And, I've gotten Headmaster Dumbledor's permission to let you leave classes early or miss them all together for the competitions if you wish. All you have to do is tell your teachers that you are to be at the competition and they'll let you go. Dumbledor said that he talked to the staff and everyone is updated with the going-ons. But, for now, I believe you have classes. I open the studio, both of them, to you all until eleven, well past curfew, so use time wisely if you stay in here. Now scoot before you get me in trouble!" They all stood and, after changing, went to their classes, all thinking about the days to come.

After classes, in the seventh year boys dormitories, Draco and Blaise sat in their beds, reading different things. Finally, Blaise sat up and threw his Wizard Weekly on the ground and turned towards his friend. "Draco, what's up with you and Maya?" Draco stopped in mid-turn of the page of his Potions book he had been reading. He sighed and set the book down on his night stand and looked to him. "What do you mean what's up with me and Maya? Nothing's up." Blaise sighed and shook his head, then closed his eyes. "That's exactly what I mean. You guys haven't even been couple-ish lately. The only couple thing I saw was when she came in and told you about the dance you guys had to do. Everything else seems so stiff. It seems like you guys don't even really see or talk to each other then when it comes to dance. Something has to be up. Tell me what it is or I'll get Ginny." Draco paled, at the mention of his best friend's girlfriend, the only female Weasley child with her mother's temper.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just, _don't _get Ginny in on this! Ok, after the incident with Weasley, I asked her what that was about, and I saw her talking to Ginny one day, and then Dumbledor comes and tells me that I was wanted in the castle, but he stayed. I went into the castle, asking if anybody needed me, but they didn't. I went in search of Dumbledor to tell him that he had made a mistake, and I saw them all sitting together by the lake, and went to talk to him when I heard Dumbledor say,_ Of course, though, we did not tell anybody, for it wasn't their concern. _Hermione giggled and Ginny just looked so, I don't know, surprised and wowed. When I went to ask Hermione about it, she just told me it wasn't any of my concern, and that I should just drop it, but, I couldn't. I kept asking her until we got into a fight about it. I told her that if she didn't trust me and hasn't told me everything, then she really didn't love me, and that maybe I should just be a Death Eater like everyone thinks. She looked so scared and angry. She left without another word. I think we're getting over it, but I didn't mean to do that to her. I just wanted to know, because, because..."

He stood up and went to dig in his drawer, and pulled out a small, black box. "I talked to her parents over the summer, when she was with the girls. It was a serious talk, and we got to how I felt about her, at that moment. I told them that EVERY moment, I think of her and I love her, and my world is nothing without her. And then, I told them that I wanted to...that I wanted to ask her to marry me this year, during the competition. They gave me their blessings, but I could tell that there was something they weren't telling me, but I was so happy, I didn't pay it much attention. But now, I think it might be the same thing that they weren't telling me. I don't know why it bothers me so much, but it does. It's just...I love her! And I've always felt like she's been able to confine in me, no matter what and I've been there and I just want to be able to be there this time but if she doesn't tell me anything, how can I help?" He tossed the box to Blaise who caught it and opened it. He whistled. "That's some rock you got there Draco. Hey, man, you should just talk to her about it. Yes, you'll be talking about your feelings, but you need to get it out is you're going to ask her. You have to get used to it!" For a minute Draco just looked at him like he was crazy, then nodded and took the ring and put it back in the drawer and mumbled a thanks.

Draco went looking for Hermione, and the first place he searched was the library, but he didn't find her. Thinking, he went for the next best place. The studio. Of course she would be there. It was 5 o'clock, an hour before dinner, an hour she normally used for a small practice that lasted more then that hour. He walked to the door and heard soft classical music playing. Opening the door, he saw her laying in the middle of the floor, eyes closed. She was back in her ballroom dance attire, a black skirt and long-t, and white leggings and a cami, her dance shoes adorning her feet that softly moved with the music. Her curly hair was framing her head, reminding Draco of a fallen angel. He moved silently, laying next to her.

"Hey." She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "Hey yourself." He smiled at her greeting, and after a moment, she did, too. They laid in silence for a minute more until he spoke up. "I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you, and what I said. I just, I wasn't thinking then. I was a bit up set," he explained. She snorted and closed her eyes again. "A bit. Good Lord Draco, that wasn't a bit. But, it's ok. I was the same way. It's not that I don't want to tell you about it, but I can't. I can't tell anyone. I told Ginny because they let me, and I needed someone to bug on, I guess. You, it's like when something bad happens to you, and you have to tell someone or else you get this feeling like you're going to explode. It's like that. I want to tell you, I really do. But I can't. I guess, you'll just have to trust me enough for now. I will tell, I promise, just not now. Can you do that? Trust me?" Draco sat up and looked down at his angel, and brushed a tear from her cheek, before leaning down and kissing her lips. "Of course. Now, I'm guessing we have some practicing to do?" She smiled and sat up also. "Yep."

Thursday night passed fast, and by time Friday afternoon came, Hermione couldn't sit still. All day she had been yelled at by her teachers. During dance in the morning, she growled at anyone and everything that dared to talk, make noises, and anything else that could possibly set a person off. It actually made the others laugh, which Hermione responded with a yell and a slap to Draco. When people asked about it, he told them that it was normal, but never this extreme. "Must be PMS! Tough for you Malfoy!"

Classes had been cut short today, to set up for the weekend, and by the time dinner came, Hermione had gone from mad to nervous to shy to I-am-Hermione-who-must-have-everything-perfect-and-to-the-dot-and-the-know-it-all. In the great hall now, Hermione was sitting between Ginny and Asha, across from Brittany, Sarah, and Payton. They were all laughing and trying to settle Hermione, who seemed to be on high alert now.

"Students, just a word before getting started. I would like to thank all of you for your patience during this last week. I know that it's been a bit wild, trying to get everything ready, but I would like to let you all know that it has payed off! Today, competitors, workers, instructors, and many others will start to 'invade' our castle. But I would like to introduce you to some of the very important people who have a great part in this competition. International Dance Corporation President Cali Carson and Vice President Andrew Hawler. They run the I.D.C. and are the masterminds behind this!" Everyone in the Great Hall clapped as the two, a woman in her late thirties and a man in his early forties came in, smiling. They talked for a minute, going on and on about how important this was for many people. They ate and soon, dinner was over and they were free for the night. As Hermione and Draco were about to leave the Great Hall, they heard a loud female voice ring throughout. "Hermione Granger! Where do you think you are going?!"

A/N- Ok, I worked hard on that, almost five hours on the computer last night just to get this up by today, so please review! If I don't get reviews, I won't update. But I thank all of my reviewers so far! I feel so luck! And that really wasn't a cliffy, but...you do want to see who it is right? 'Wink wink' And by the way, the Opening Dance is next chapter, so review if you want to see, well read, it!

-brokenXheartX


	8. 8 The Propostion

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Many people in the great hall stopped and turned, watching Hermione's face light up as she looked towards the sound of the voice. A couple, about there age, stood there, the girl with a look of monk annoyance and the guy was smiling, shrugging his shoulders. "OH MY GOD! ANDREA! KYLE!" Hermione let go of Draco's hand that she had been holding and ran over to the two newcomers, taking the girl, Andrea, into a fierce hug. Andrea, in reply, hugged back, a tear slipping from her eye. Then letting go, they took each other in. Andrea clearly saw some changes in Hermione and smiled. And Hermione saw that her friends once short black hair had grown more and was now very curly, and her blue eyes sparkled happily.

"Kyle, good to see you again man," Draco greeted his friend, making sure that he stayed out of the path of the girls. Kyle smiled, and Draco could see that he had not changed very much. His hair was still spiked and the color green, which meant that tomorrow it would either be blue or orange. But the one thing that never changed about Kyle were his eyes, a smoky grey that rivaled fire smoke. "Kyle, my man! What's up!" Kyle grinned, seeing Jake leading the others over.

"Andrea! Oh my gosh, we've missed you so much! I've been counting the days until the comp started so that we could see you again!" Andrea moved from Hermione just in time to be knocked down by Asha, who was laughing and talking so fast that she couldn't even understand her. "Asha! Slow down girl!" Asha blushed and stood up, extending her hand to the other girl still on the ground. When she was up, all the other girls gave her a hug and a form of hi. Then, with one word from Hermione, they were on their way for a tour of the castle, talking about the upcoming competition excitedly.

The large group of twelve had walked for an hour when Kyle said that him and Andrea had to get to their dorms to figure out sleeping arrangements, and then, with Sarah up on her need-to-leave-people-alone-so-they-have-private-time sonar, Hermione and Draco were left alone, roaming the castle. "So, are your parents coming again?" Draco nodded, smiling. "Of course. They love to see us dancing. During the summer, when they came to the Cross Tournament, my dad said we remind him of my mum and himself. It was a bit weird though. I can't imagine my parents dancing, specially the tango!" Hermione smiled at the last part of the statement. Then, as she turned to ask him another question, her lips were suddenly caught by his in a kiss. She was shocked, as he hadn't done anything like this in a while, but all thoughts were gone in a moment as his tongue entered her mouth.

A half hour later, Hermione and Draco were laying on a black velvet couch in the room of requirements, content just as they were. Then Draco stood up, making Hermione pout. "Draco, what are you doing? I was warm!" He smiled at her, going to the back of the room and picking a large box wrapped in gold. He came to sit on the couch again, making Hermione sit up. He set the box in her lap. "Happy birthday, Hermione." She looked up and gasped. "Draco, it's not..." He shook his head and put his finger to her lips. "October 1st. I'm off by thirty days, but think of this as an early birthday present. Go ahead, open it." Slowly, still looking at Draco, she opened it.

The top fell to the floor as Hermione's hands went to her mouth. Her hands shaking, she picked up the first thing in the box. It was a green off the shoulder, silk top, a black skirt, and a pair of black gloves. She smiled at them, then set them down and kissed Draco. He pulled back, a Dumbledor twinkle in his eyes. "There's still more in there. Go ahead." She nodded and took out the layers of tissue paper slowly. When they were gone, she could see a small patch of blood red material, but taking it out fully, it was a dress. It was made for the tango, having a halter top, which showing her back, it sticking to her every curve, and having the bottom of it stop fully at her thighs, but it looked like it had once been longer, but torn apart. It also had a bit of glitter covering it, a trail of red diamonds going from one strap down to her hip, crossing in front over her stomach.

"Draco, it's beautiful. Thank you." He smiled and took the dress from her. "Your welcome. But don't be thanking me yet. There's still one more thing in there." She looked at him, confused since she hadn't scene anything else, but when she looked back down, there was a small little box in the corner of the box. She picked it up, then looked at Draco. He motioned for her to open it. She did. And inside was a diamond ring, sparkling in the dim but still lit room. She looked at it for a minute, the up to her boyfriend. "Draco?"

Draco smiled. "Marry me, Hermione Granger. Not right now, that's ok, but someday. When the war is over and we're free to live our lives as we want to. I know this sounds like the story line of one of those chick flick movies that you love to watch, but I'm being serious! I love you! I hate that we got into that fight! I know that we can't tell everything to each other, I see that now. I was acting like prat and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He looked right into her eyes, and she his, and at that moment, Hermione saw everything Draco felt: love, sorrow, compassion, truth, everything that she could thing of.

"What about my parents? What about your parents? What are we going to tell everyone else when they find out?" She started rambling again, and he smiled. It had been so long that she'd rambled in front of him. To quiet her, he kissed her. She instantly stopped. "Your parents gave their blessing, along with mine. I asked them about it this summer. And as for everyone else, who cares? We know our friends will accept it, and in the long run, they don't even matter. What matters is what we think, and I know that I think this was meant to be, and in your heart, so do you. Please, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him, and Draco could see a tear on her face. "Draco, of course I'll marry you! I'd be the most stupid person on earth if I didn't!" He took the ring from her, and then, taking her shaking hand, he placed it on her finger. They looked at each and smiled, then she stood up and ran over to the corner, where a radio had just appeared. She turned it on, the music flowed through the room. 'She's Like the Wind' played, and Draco stood up to met Hermione in the middle of the room. "Dance?" He nodded. They danced.

The next time anybody saw them was the following morning in the Great Hall, as they walked in together. And as soon as they did, they stopped. "Looks like they were up a while last night trying to get things together for today." In front of them no longer laid the normal format of the Hall. It was now much larger, the four house tables gone, only to be replaced by twenty-one smaller tables, with only about ten seats each, and two larger tables, about one and a half normal house tables. The Head Table was still there, much larger, holding about ten extra seats on the sides. The Hall, no longer adorned in Hogwarts house colors and symbols, held the I.D.C. national symbol, a black and white picture couple dancing on top of the earth, on the wall above the Head Table. Around on the walls, banners in all different colors hung, each holding a couple or team's name, with years and dances underneath. They were pennants from years before. So many different people, Hermione thought. I wonder if we'll get another one this year?

They directed there line of vision to a large group of Hogwarts students that were gathered underneath one of the pennants. There were whispers, so they moved toward the group more. Then one of the younger students turned and saw them. "Hey! There they are! It's Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Everyone else turned to them, some with shock, and some with a new light of respect on their faces. "Wow, Miss Hermione! I never believed the rumors were true about you and Draco Malfoy! That's really cool! I hope I can be just like you some day, with dancing! Professor Davis says I'm really good!" Draco looked at Hermione, a smile on his face, but she just laughed and patted the younger child on the shoulder. "Dustin, I have great faith that one day you can be just as good. You just have to work your hardest for it, and never give up, no matter how much you want to or how easy it sounds!" Dustin smiled and ran off to one of the bigger tables and sat down, and slowly everyone else fallowed.

"Who was that, _Miss Hermione_?" Draco asked her. She smiled, looking up at where everyone else had been. There were five pennants, in her line of view. Four were for her and Draco, for the years 1995, '96, and '97, in the dance of the Tango. Those were her third, fourth, and fifth years. Last year, to much had happened, they didn't have much time to prepare, but they still danced good. Just not good enough. The other one for them was not for a specific dance, but for the MVC, most valuable couple, in '96. Of course, these weren't what she had liked them to be. These weren't for the championship. These were only the semi-finals. Only the second round. T

And the final and last one was for the London Dance Studio, _their_ dance studio. The year was '94, the second year they had entered in the competition. And that year the competition had the first team and/or studio group choreography dance competition. They hadn't won, no, but they had gotten "Most Colorful Choreography". They still didn't understand that much, but they went with what they got. It was all fine with them.

"Maya! Drake! Get you butts over here so we can eat!" Hermione looked over her shoulder to one of the tables closer to the head table and saw the others already there, smiling and waving them over. Hermione smiled and, taking Draco's hand as she walked by him, they walked over to the table. "So, how's our favorite couple doing this morning? Have fun last night? Did you to get into it last night? Did Hermione wear that little piece we got her for her last birthday?" At this point Payton was basically screaming, and everyone who was in the Great Hall, including all the professors and I.D.C. staff were staring at their table. "Payton!" Hermione whispered angrily and embarrassed. Her face was beat red. When everybody continued to stare silently, she looked at everyone. "What the hell do you all want? Get back to you own lives!" Everyone instantly stopped and returned to their conversations. As Payton smiled, Hermione glared over her goblet.

As the had gone on, more people had arrived, and by dinner at 4 o'clock, all of the tables were full and the Hall was loud with excitement. The Hogwarts houses were, as Hermione had expected, combined into the two larger tables, while all the others were used for the dance teams. The Head Table was now holding the Hogwarts professors and I.D.C. staff, making the Hall a very, very full one.

"Honored guests, dancers and staff of International Dance Corporation, I would like to take this moment to formally welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I must say this is a great pleasure and honor for you all to be holding a stage of this competition here in our humble school! For all of you that do not know who I am, my name is Albus Dumbledor, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts! To all, welcome to the 119th annual International Dance Competition! Now, I would like to take a minute to address all students of Hogwarts and those students who are staying at Hogwarts: Guests, you will be staying in a different wing of the castle, with you own dorms. There will be about five students together in one dorm, and you will all share a common room. Breakfast is served from 7:00 to 8:30, Lunch is from 12:00 to 1:00, and Dinner, normally, is 5:30 to 7:00. If you have a free period, the time is yours, as long it is not a disturbance for other classes and students. Curfew is 10:00, and if you are caught outside of you common room and caught, you will most likely be serving a detention the next day. Now, if you have any questions or problems, just come to me or one of the other professors. So, enjoy your dinner, and we hope to see all of you tonight at the Opening Ceremony, were Hogwarts very own Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy will have the Opening Dance! Thank you!"

As the Headmaster sat, the Hall filled with laughter and talk once again, and many of the dancers looked to Hermione and Draco, congratulating them and wishing them luck. "I can't believe it! The Opening Ceremony is tonight and our 'ittle Maya and Drake are dancing the first dance! I hope I have enough film in the camera for it! Ah, it's going to be the most exciting things in our lives!" Hermione playfully hit Jake on the arm and said to Asha, "Keep you boyfriend on a leash, please!" They all just smiled, but knew it was a tense time.

Dinner finished, and soon people were leaving the hall, trying to occupy their time for two hours. Hermione and Draco, however, were in the dance studio together. "Draco, I'm scared. What if something happens, and we totally mess up or somebody is an idiot and tries to come onto the floor or _does_ something idiotic! I mean, anything can happen, right?" She started pacing a little, her gloved hands shaking. Draco let her think on it a minute before standing from the chair he had been sitting in and walked over and took her hands in his own, looking in her eye. "Hermione Anna Marie Granger, you have no reason to be scared. You are one of the bravest women alive that I know. You'll do fine. And besides, aren't you supposed to be a Gryffindor? Don't you all have like, an endless supply of courage?" She smiled at him, knowing he was right. Smirking, he leant down and kissed her lips.

At 6 o'clock, they were in the Great Hall, and Erik Manning, Cali Carson's assistant, was directing them on what would be happening before, as, and after their dance. Then, they did a run through of the music and dance, making sure everything was in place and good. As seven o'clock came around, the two were escorted from the Hall and people started filling the Hall.

Everyone was introduce, and soon Cali Carson took the microphone over. "Now, I would like to introduce Miss Andrea Hanson and Mister Kyle Marks, who had the honor of the Opening Dance last year." As the two came up, holding hands, everyone clapped and outside the Hall, Hermione and Draco looked at each other, then smiled. "Thank Mrs. Carson! Now, we can honestly say that having the honor of the Opening Dance is, well, and honor, as well as a very big job. It's hard work, and it takes time. This dance is not something that is already made up, but something they must create their selves. It is not easy, but in the end, it is well worth it! And I can know that my friends, Hermione and Draco, have taken so much time and put so much into this dance. We say, on their behalf, that we hope you enjoy! Ladies and gentlemen, here to dance the Opening Dance of the Competition, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

A/N I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope it's good. The next chapter, the Opening Dance! We finally get to see, well, read, it! Review please!


	9. 9 Dance, Families, and Tonks

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Last Time on _Dance for Life_

Everyone was introduced, and soon Cali Carson took the microphone over. "Now, I would like to introduce Miss Andrea Hanson and Mister Kyle Marks, who had the honor of the Opening Dance last year." As the two came up, holding hands, everyone clapped and outside the Hall, Hermione and Draco looked at each other, then smiled. "Thank Mrs. Carson! Now, we can honestly say that having the honor of the Opening Dance is, well, and honor, as well as a very big job. It's hard work, and it takes time.

"This dance is not something that is already made up, but something they must create their selves. It is not easy, but in the end, it is well worth it! And I can know that my friends, Hermione and Draco, have taken so much time and put so much into this dance. We say, on their behalf, that we hope you enjoy! Ladies and gentlemen, here to dance the Opening Dance of the Competition, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

Now

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and everyone turned. A second later, Hermione and Draco entered, arm in arm. Hermione was wearing her green off the shoulder, silk top, the black skirt, and black gloves, along with her black ballroom shoes. Draco was wearing black dress pants, with a red, silk shirt, the first three buttons open and his black dance shoes. Hermione's hair was half up, curled with small strains framing her face, with little makeup and a black diamond necklace. Draco's hair was slicked back into a ponytail, because, yes, it is that long now.

As they took the floor, a presence surrounded them, like the world was at their knees for them. They could feel eyes, and the smiles that their friends sent them. Then, everything was quiet as they waited for the music to start. As the opening note hit, Draco lent down and put a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. "Bailamos."

_Esta Noche Bailamos_

_De Noite - da mi vida_

_Quedate conmigo_

_Tonight we dance_

_I leave my life in your hand,_

_We take the floor_

_Nothing is forbidden anymore_

_Don't let the world in outside_

_Don't let a moment go by_

_Nothing can stop us tonight!_

Breaths were held Draco and Hermione danced. Many in awe of their dance, passion, skill, and be talent. Other, because they knew the steps they were dancing were some of the hardest. In the front, Davis stood with the others. They were all holding hands, so nervous that Asha almost yelled at the pressure Jake was putting on her poor hand. But she soon got over it, taking her eyes back to the dance floor, where Draco had just pulled Hermione in for a spin, and then grabbed her for a hip lift.

_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos_

_Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos _

_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos_

_Tonight I'm yours_

_We can make it happen I'm so sure_

_I won't let it go_

_There is something I think you should know_

_I won't be leaving your side_

_We're going to dance through the night_

_I want to reach for the stars_

_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos_

_Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos _

_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos_

The lights went down low, and the two on the dance floor slowed. Hands inter-joined above them, the circled each other, eyes locked with passion. Quickly, so quick that people couldn't know if they had seen it or imagined it, Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's, and smiled as they started again.

_Tonight we dance_

_Like no tomorrow_

_If you will stay with me_

_Te quiero mi amor_

_Quédate conmigo_

_Esta noche - Bailamos_

_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos_

_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos_

_Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos _

_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos_

_Come te quiero _

_Come te quiero_

_Come te quiero_

The last note played, and the light faded out. A roaring applause echoed throughout the hall as the lights came back on. The cheering became louder as the watched Draco take Hermione in a heated kiss, breaking after a few minutes for breath as the others ran to them, smiling and yelling, fallowed by Davis. "OMG! Maya! Drake! That freakin awesome! I can't believe some of those moves! That lift! It was amazing! You'll have to show us how to do that one day! What about during class this week! Yeah! That would be perfect! PLEASE!" Hermione hugged Sarah tightly. "Thank you. And of course we're going to teach it to you! We'd be the worst people on Earth if we did!"

A half hour later, the Opening Ceremony officially ended and many of the students had gone back to their dorms, not really having anything to do with it. As many people came and congratulated the couple, Draco was searching the crowd silently. And soon, his eyes lit up, but with a quick hand motion, he knew to keep silent. Quickly, Hermione turned to Draco. "Are you almost ready? I'm getting tired." Draco smiled, and Hermione sighed in relief, but a second later she jumped in the air and squealed. Turned quickly, she squealed again and launched herself into the waiting arms of a woman with long blonde hair and light blue eye, in her mid-thirties. "Narcissa!" She turned to the man next to her, his hair as long as ever "Lucius!" He took her into his arms, smiling. When she backed into the arms of her love, she smiled warmly at both of them, a tear running down her cheek. "When? What? Oh never mind! I'm so happy to see you both! Did you like the performance?" Soon, the four of them were launched into a big conversation, ignoring the rest of the world.

A little while after that, Dumbledor came over, smiling with the ever present twinkle in his blue eyes. "Lucius, Narcissa, I hope everything is to your likings. But for now, I think that it's time for Hermione and Draco to get to bed. I am also granting permission that they may both spend the day in Hogsmead with you tomorrow if they like." Hermione looked at Dumbledor and then hugged him. "Thank you, grandfather. We would love to! How about we meet here tomorrow at nine, so we can go have breakfast at the new café! I haven't been there yet! Oh, that's perfect!" Saying there good-nights, the two teens left.

"You certainly have a fine, young granddaughter there, Albus. She will grow to have many great things throughout her life." Albus smiled at Lucius as they started toward the corridor were the Malfoy's were staying. "And it seems she has one of those already, Lucius. You're son. And a fine young man he is. I could not ask for a better person for her then Draco." Together the three smiled and parted ways.

The next morning, Hermione woke up from a nightmare, sweat covering her body. She threw the bed sheets from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the nightmare. _Screaming. Darkness. Blood. Red eyes. _Shaking it off, she stood and made her way to the bathroom. Coming out a bit later, she dressed in black jean skirt and a red of the shoulder sweater.

Back in the bathroom, she pulled her hair up in a messy bun, many strains of it coming down and framing her face, and hung all the towels up. In her room again, she went to her jewelry box and took out the diamond necklace that Narcissa and Lucius had given her for her birthday last year and placed it around her neck, under the sweater. Then, she grabbed the other necklace, which held the engagement ring and slipped it off and put the ring on her finger. Looking at the clock, she saw the time was eight so she slipped on her shoes and headed down to the great hall.

In the hall, not many students, no more then twenty from each house, sat at their table, as Draco and his parents stood near the teachers table talking to Professors Dumbledor and McGonagall. "I agree. By now, Voldemort should know of your 'betrayal', and when he finds out the reason for it, I fear he will come after Hermione." Everyone nodded at Dumbledor's words, and Lucius let out a sigh. "What precautions should we take today then? If I know one thing about my future daughter-in-law, it's that she is stubborn and will not take no for an answer if we were to say we cannot go. She would sneak out. It wouldn't be the first time, if you remember." They all had to laugh at that. But the one thing Draco couldn't figure out was why Dumbledor and McGonagall seemed to know everything about Hermione. He was about to say something when the doors opened and Hermione came in.

"Well then, I believe you have breakfast plans in Hogsmead, so you all better get going before you're late." They said good-bye and the Malfoy's went to greet Hermione. She, in return, walked up to meet them halfway. "Good morning, dear. I trust you slept well last night?" Hermione smiled at Narcissa, but shook her head. "Good morning I fear not. I had a...nightmare, you could say. I can't remember it much, only words come to me, but it woke me up." The two adults looked at her knowingly, but she just shrugged it off. She kissed Draco and smiled. "Morning, love." He smiled as she slipped her hand into his. "Good morning, dear." They started to leave when Hermione stopped and told them she wanted to thank Dumbledor once again before they left.

"Grandfather, I know we're going to have some of the Order following us, but if I may say, you don't need anybody. We'll be fine." Dumbledor smiled and patted her hand. "My dear granddaughter, you are to smart for your own good. But, I must insist that we have at least two people. They won't be right on top of you. They'll be watching from afar." Hermione sighed and looked to her grandmother. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off with a look. "Fine. But I want Tonks as one. I've been meaning to call her. I may have to find a book for a class today. I'll be waiting. Bye grandfather, bye grandmum. See you for tea later."

The four walked to Hogsmead and, much to the joy of a hungry Hermione, made their breakfast reservations. "So, have you two started making plans for the wedding. Te biggest thing right now is to set a date so you know when everything has to be done and ready, like when you have to have your dress, dear." Hermione and Draco smiled, taking hands. They looked at each other, and with a nod from Draco, Hermione started.

"Well, we were thinking a spring wedding, something romantic. Something on the beach, or even the lake by Hogwarts. We didn't want anything to extravagant or over the top, just simple. Not plain, but simple. Only family and friends, those who are close to us. No press, either. Something private that can be remembered in a nice way. I've already chosen my maid-of-honor and the bride's maids, so that's settled. My father is going to walk me down the aisle, and give me away, but we still have to decide upon a minister. I have one in mind, but I'll have to talk to Draco about that. He'll say yes, I know, but I have to explain the whole thing to him today. And then, we can ask Molly to make the cake. She'll love to have a part in this!"

As Hermione talked to Narcissa, Draco looked at his father questionably. "Son, you'll learn that when planning for a wedding, you should just go with everything she says or else. Women know what they're doing. Leave them be and agree." His father grinned, and Draco could just see him and his mother planning their wedding, and then saw Hermione in all her craziness of perfection planning and went white. "Draco, honey what's wrong?" Draco looked up to a worried Hermione and smiled. "Nothing. Now, I believe we are done. Shall we go?"

The four split up, planning to meet back in two hours. So, with time, Hermione took Draco's hand and started walking towards the end of the village. Draco saw the look on Hermione's face as they walked, one of pain and confusion, so he just let her lead. When they reached to outer bounds, where the grounds of the Shrieking Shack started, Hermione let go of Draco's hand and sat at one of the benches. He followed.

"Draco, I realize that you said you didn't need to know my secrets, that you would respect my choice to not to tell you, but, I have to tell you. I mean, you'll find out sooner or later, but I want to tell you know. You deserve to know." He looked at her with question, but she smiled sadly and kissed him. "Forgive me for not telling you." And she began the tale.

A little less then an hour later, they sat, Draco still taking it in. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped to think. Then, he laughed. Hermione looked at him, waiting. "Love, I'm not mad. Well, I am a little, but I understand why you couldn't tell anybody, but just thinking about it, I guess it fits: Your family's secrets, your smarts and knowledge, the looks from a few of the teachers, and how you knew so much about the war. I guess, thinking back, it always seemed like a possibility, but I thought it was a bit far fetched. Guess not. Did your grandparents know about us, and the dancing?" Draco asked, making Hermione smile.

"Grandfather knew about the dancing, but he didn't know who my partner was. Yes, he did come to the competitions and some recitals, but he couldn't tell. Well, actually mum made sure he couldn't tell. Some spell, can't remember what it is. I only just told him this year, after Davis made the announcements. He didn't even know that Davis was the same Davis from dance. He may be one of the greatest wizards of all time, but he is certainly not the smartest when it comes things right in front of him. But don't tell him I said that. And grandmum? Well, she was the smart one. The first time she saw us dancing together, and I mean the first time when we were nine, she knew you were a Malfoy, but she didn't tell anyone. She never told me she knew until this year, a while ago. I was rather surprised. But what can you expect? She is a cat, you know?"

With a about a half hour left until they were to meet Lucius and Narcissa, they went to the book store, where they split up. Watching Draco go to the other side of the store, she walked to the back and picked up a book, flipping through it. "You know you shouldn't be alone, even with your fiancé across the shop." A feminine cut through her reading, and she almost jumped. "Tonks! You don't have to scare me like that, do you?" The older, though not by much, woman smiled and shrugged, also taking a book. "Sorry, Hermione! I just thought I'd get you back for that time at Grimwauld Place, when you snuck up on me changing. Remember that? I was half way through coloring my hair and it ended up rainbow! Had everybody laughing at me for an hour!" Hermione grinned at the memory, and put the book down.

"Tonks, as you know, I'm getting married to Draco." Tonks almost wanted to say "duh", but just nodded, seeing her friend getting frenzied. "Well, I've started going over everything, including the wedding party and what not, and...Tonks, I want you to be one of my bride's maids. I mean, you don't have to, not if you don't want to. But I thought you might like to be one and everything. So?" Hermione waited, looking at the floor. "Hermione! Of course I want to be one of your bride's maids! I would love too!" Hermione smiled and the girls hugged.

As they were about to break away, the sounds of screaming and roaring hit their ears, and then a blast tore through the shop, shattering the windows and knocking book shelves over. The two girls were in the direct path and thrown against the back wall with a thud, glass impaling their skin. Struggling to get up, Hermione saw people fighting, and realized they were fighting Death Eaters. "Tonks! Get up! The village is being attacked!" Tonks sat up, taking a piece of glass from her arm. "Shit! Hermione, we have to get you to safety! Stay behind me, ok?" Hermione nodded, and they started running from the shop. Hermione couldn't see Draco, and prayed that he was alright.

After running and ducking for a few minutes, Hermione saw a jet of light heading for Tonks and pushed her to the ground, taking it instead. Instantly, she felt a wave pf pain over take her and she fell to the ground. "Hermione! Hermione!" Tonks was crawling over to her when a blast of red light knocked her back. "I'm sorry to tell you this, cousin, but this girl will be coming with me!" Tonks looked on helplessly as her cousin and two other masked Death Eaters took Hermione. She tried to get up, but her vision blacked out.

A/N I know this took a while, but I was busy with school and soccer and everything for the end of the year. But now it break and I'm not doing anything really, so I'm able to work on it more. This might not have been the biggest chapter, and some things might have been confusing, so if you have questions, let me know. Reviews are appreciated, it keeps me working. And next chapter we get to find out more about Hermione's family and we're introduced to her parents. And, of course, more dancing!


	10. 10 The Rescue

First, I would like to say that I know it's been a long time. There's just stuff going on. This is NOT the best chapter, but it will be better. Promise!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Last Time on _Dance for Life_

As they were about to break away...screaming and roaring hit their ears... a blast tore through the shop... shattering the windows and knocking book shelves over...the two girls were in the direct path...glass impaling their skin..."Tonks! Get up! The village is being attacked!" ..."shit! Hermione...stay behind me, ok?"...Hermione couldn't see Draco...Hermione saw a jet of light heading for Tonks and pushed her to the ground...she felt a wave pf pain over take her and she fell..."Hermione! Hermione!" Tonks was crawling over to her...a blast of red light knocked her back. "I'm sorry to tell you this, cousin, but this girl will be coming with me!" Tonks looked on helplessly...Death Eaters took Hermione... she tried to get up...vision blacked out.

Now

"Tonks! Tonks! Where are you?" Tonks couldn't open her eyes, but she smelt the burning wood and flesh. She managed a small groan, waiting to see if someone would find her. A minute later, she was successful. "Oh no! Tonks! Remus, I found her!" She was turned over to her back, a hand pressed to her cheek. "Tonks! Come on, Tonks! Stay with us!" She reached her hand up, and was met with warm skin. Her eyes opened slowly. It was her cousin. "Sirius, I couldn't help her. They took her. I'm sorry, Hermione..."

"Headmaster, what are we going to do? We can't let them have her!" Draco was pacing back and forth in the Headmaster's office, behind his parents who were sitting on a couch in front of the desk. Sirius and Remus, who had taken Tonks to the hospital wing when they had gotten back about four hours ago, Minerva, Snape, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny were also in the room. Everyone had tried, in their own way, to calm him down, but it all failed. He was still frantic.

"Mister Malfoy, I can assure you the Order is doing all that they can right now. We just have to be patient and wait. This is not something that we can do in an hour. If we are not careful, many people could die, including Hermione." Draco stopped and threw his hands up. He walked over to Dumbledor's desk and pounded his fists on it. "I don't care about the Order! I love Hermione! She's my best friend, my lover, my life line! You don't know what she means to me! She's only a student to you!" Then, his face softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. She's not just a student."

Dumbledor nodded, understanding. "Draco, I'm trying everything. Hermione's is our only granddaughter. How do you think Minerva and I feel. We're worried sick, but if we let our emotions get in the way, it will only end worse then it began." Everyone in the room, other then Ginny, all the Malfoy's, and McGonagall, looked at him shocked. Almost as one, they shouted, "She's WHAT?!" Even Snape seemed shocked at this news.

"Hermione is our granddaughter, and always has been. But, for an obvious reason, we've had to hide that fact. Up until recently, only our family, Poppy, and Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy knew. Of course the only reason they knew was because they've been friends with Annalynn and Matthew." Before McGonagall had a chance to go on, Ginny interrupted her. "Ma'am, when Hermione told me, she didn't say anything about the Malfoy's knowing." "That's because she didn't know. Her parents thought it best that she not know, when they found out that Draco was her boyfriend. But, Miss Weasley, some things are hard to explain, as you can see."

For a few minutes, everyone just sat, some still taking everything in, and others just thinking about Hermione. Then, Dumbledor stood up quickly and went to the fireplace, opening the gates and stood back, as if waiting. "Omph! Get off me you big git! Next time, you go in first!" "Like I like this position anymore then you! You grabbed me, because you tripped!" McGonagall raced from her seat and tried to help the two newcomers, but failed as she, too, fell. "Sorry ma! Da, help!" The woman was looking up at Dumbledor from underneath the man and McGonagall. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes, like Dumbledor. The man had short blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, laughing at the woman, who was undoubtedly his wife. Then, it clicked. The woman was Dumbledor's daughter, and they were Hermione's parents.

"Thanks, da. I told you, Matthew, go in first! But nooooo! 'You'll be fine dear! I'll catch you, you'll be ok!' Ok my arse! Ah! Cissy!" Draco watched as the person he knew as Hermione's mother stood to hug his mom while her dad shook his' hand. "And Draco! I haven't seen you since our summer dinner in August! How've you been?" Draco stood to Mrs. Granger's hug as he replied, "Pretty good. Worried." She nodded as her husband took his hand. "Don't, worry, Draco. We'll get her back. Dad, do we have a plan of action? Or where you waiting for us?" Dumbledor chuckled softly and nodded. "Let's get started.

"Severus here knows the lay-out of Dark Castle, but we're skipping to what we need to know to get Hermione back. Severus, if you'll take over?" Snape nodded and all eyes focused to him as he brought out a map. "Most likely, they'll have her in either the dungeon or, depending on what the really want from her, she may be in the position of a Death Eater. Either way, we'll need to split into three groups, to cut off all access to the dungeons and any surrounding area where they may be able to find out what we're up to. After we find her, it's a quick escape out on of the hidden passages. They won't suspect that until we're far enough away. It's about a ten minute walk or so to the apparation point, then back to Hogwarts. We don't want to lose anybody. You can't porkey out of there either, so try to help them back."

The rest of the day and morning were the hardest of Draco's life, because Hermione's parents had said of they went in now, they would not be the best prepared they could be, so they had left to sleep, though none of them really got any. Dumbledor had called on two more of the Order for the mission and Draco looked around at the groups. Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Blaise, and Ron were one. Harry, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledor and Ginny were another, and last was Draco, Hermione's parents, Moody and Snape were the last, the ones who would go directly to Hermione. And it had taken a lot of fighting from the younger people in the room to let them come along also, and finally they had agreed. "Hey, man, you gonna be ok? You know how she might be when we find her, so just try to be sensible and patient, ok?" Draco nodded at Blaise who had his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Ok, everyone, let's go. Time to get Hermione back."

Hermione hugged her legs to her chest as she squeezed her eyes closed. The floor was cold and hard on her body. There wasn't much left of the sweater she had worn, earlier the day before, today, a week ago? She had lost track of time so long ago. There was only light when someone came down to her, either to torture her or try to rape her. So far, she'd been able to fight of her attackers when they tried to rape her, but it always got worse. She knew the next time they came for her, she wouldn't be able to fight them off. It was mainly the effects of being under the Crucio so many times. Along with wizarding methods, the also used muggle, including physically beating her and taking a knife to her body. She could barely move anymore and even trying to wipe away a stray tear hurt. In her mind, she knew she couldn't have been down here more then two days, and it amazed her who much damage they could do to her already. She had already lost most hope. But maybe that was because of the Dementors. Even though her wand was on a small table a few feet from her cage, she couldn't come up with the power to summon it. She could only hope that a rescue party was on its way.

"Hello, little mudblood. Up for another round?" A small light from somewhere told her that they were there, somewhere. She stood up, shakily, and looked around. "Go fuck yourself, bastards." She spat out. The one thing she didn't lose, however, was her attitude and temper. "Oh, but I'd rather you." The cage lock opened and she could see three figures entering. And a glare of something shining. Another knife. She was going to have enough scars, she didn't need anymore.

She tried to fight them off, but after the first punch to her already tender abdomen, it was hard. After that, the one with the knife took a different route then before. As they normally marked her arms and legs, this times he cut open her sweater, stopping to take her diamond necklace off, and tore off her bra. The other two held her arms and legs. He licked up her stomach to her neck, and then drew the knife down from her neck, going between her breasts and down to her belly button, and then from there drew a line across horizontally, connecting with the tale of the last. She screamed out, but the just laughed as she trashed around, and then she felt him draw her bloodied skirt down, along with her panties. "Get ready for the ride of your life, mudblood." In all the pain and struggle, she still looked at him with fire in her eyes her voice hoarse as she spoke to them. "I don't care what you do to me, but I'm not a mudblood, and when my family gets to you, you'll wish you were never born." They seemed to look at each other and laugh, and one of them holding her ask, "And who's your family? Some worthless little family that died out?" She laughed loudly, wishing she didn't because of the pain, but kept at it just to annoy her torturers. "Dumbledor." They stopped laughing at her and held their breath. "My parents's are going to rip you to parts if you don't get off me. Now."

Before anymore could be said or done, a loud shriek could be heard and the three men jumped off her. "Let's go!" But the man took one last hit at her and kicked her head, not hard enough to kill her, but hard enough to put her on the edge of consciousness. As the light and Death Eaters left, she tried to move, but failed to, and instead just set her mind to focus on keeping awake.

It was hard, but a few minutes later, the door was banged open and a choruses of _Lumos _blinded her vision. "Hermione? Hermione?" They were looking for her, and the voice sounded like her father. She couldn't form words, so instead she tried a sound, any sound. A whimper came out, and footsteps came to her cage. She heard something being muttered and the lock clicked open, and a warm body came to hold her. "Oh, my baby. My baby girl." A cloak covered her as her mother lifted her from the floor, and Hermione could see her father checking her over. Blond hair reached her vision and she tried to call out Draco, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. But he heard it. "I'm here, Maya. I'm right here. Just wait, ok? We're going to get you to safety. Just hold on for me, ok?" She nodded and again, with the same voice, got out "Cissa necklace, floor." He searched for it and she could then see that Snape and Moody were also with them. She nodded softly, so softly she didn't think they could tell, but then they nodded back at her. "Okay everyone, time to go."

In the halls, they met with the others and Hermione finally saw who all came to save her, and smiled at each one of them, but couldn't do more. She didn't know where they were, or where they were going, but by time they got out side, she was on the way to sleep. She couldn't tell what time it was, the clouds were in the way, but it couldn't have been late, and by the looks of everyone, she smiled to herself. 'No more then two days.' Then, she went limp as everyone tried to keep her awake, she heard Draco calling for her as black took her vision.

"How is, Poppy?" Madam Pomfere had just finished checking Hermione as everyone sat around in chairs. She sighed and sat in a chair herself. "It's bad. She fought hard, considering all her wounds. They used the unforgivable on her at least three times, and then a couple of other jinks and spells, but for the most part, it was muggle torture. She has three broken ribs, a broken arm, a minor head injury, a lot of bruising, and she lost a lot of blood from those cuts. She'll have some good scars. If I get started on her now, I can have the broken bones fixed, and with some healing potions and salvages, I can try to keep as many from scarring as possible, but there's one thing I can't heal: the emotional damage done to her. She's going to need you all to help her through, even if she denies it."

Gradually, as time went by, people started to leave, until it was only Draco, Annalynn and Matthew left, Draco determined to stay awake and keep an eye on Hermione. "So, how was the Opening Dance, Draco?" He look up to meet Annalynn's eye. Until now, he had completely forgot about the dance competition. But if Hermione was here in the hospital wing, where were the others. A quick look on the clock showed nine thirty-one, which meant that night time practice had just ended. Maybe they would come soon. "It was good, considering we only had two days to put it together. Hermione worked us hard. She yelled at Davis when he turned off the stereo when he got back, and she looked ready to kill. But it was amazing. I think Payton said she was going to record it, so I'll get the tape from her. But now, with this, are we going to be able to dance the rest of the competition? It might injure her more, and, as we all know, she is _very _stubborn."

As they were talking, they didn't notice Hermione's eyes had fluttered open and that she was listening to their conversation. "I was trying to help, Mr. Lazy Butt. And if I'm stubborn, what the hell are you?" They all jumped and Draco almost cried as he looked down at the face of his fiancé. Her bruises and small cuts were healing fast, thanks to the salvages, but to him, she never looked more beautiful. "Hermione. How are you feeling?" She looked around to the window and smiled. "Considering that I've been in the hospital for about ten hours, great. When do I get to leave?" Before anymore could be said, Madam Pomfere came out of her office to look over her patient and nodded happily. "I swear, one day I'll figure out what gene in your family gives your body super healing. Well, other then the scars, you're be fine tomorrow. I'd try to get you to stay here, but you'll escape. I'll let you check out as soon as your friends bring your clothes." Hermione nodded, knowing they were on their way. "Thank, Poppy."

The mediwitch left to get the papers as Hermione finally caught view of her parents standing by the bed. "Mum, da!" Draco stepped out of the way as the two parents came to embrace their daughter, tears spilling from Annalynn and Hermione's eyes. "I was so worried about you, baby. We had to finish our mission when da told us, but we got it done as fast as we could. And we got you out." Hermione was hugging her mother tightly when the doors to the infirmary opened and Asha, Brittany, Sarah and Payton came running over to her. Annalynn barely had time to get out of the girls' way.

"Hermione! When we heard, we were ready to come get you, but Davis said that we weren't aloud! We were so scared! Oh, my god, I can't believe that, that happened! How are you feeling?" She couldn't help, she started crying again, smiling the whole time. "So much better now, with you guys. Besides, I think I hurt them more then they hurt me, so no big deal. I'll still be able to dance!"

As the girls talked and helped Hermione change, Draco was talking to Jake, Matt, Leo and Alan outside the curtain. "She looks better man. She going' to be okay?" Matt, like the others, looked beyond worried. It looked as though they hadn't slept since Saturday, which, from what he could pick up of the girls conversation, was true. "They'll be scars, but Pomfere said she'll be ok. She's reassured me she'll be fine for dancing, but I'm, still worried that she might get hurt." They all nodded in understanding.

"I'm ready, Poppy." The current went back and Hermione sat on the end of the bed in her dance sweats and a camisole as the girls spread around her. Madam Pomfere came back out, holding some forms and had Hermione sign them, then let them go. Before they left, Hermione said good-night to her parents, and they promised to stay for a few days. "Make sure she rests up tonight. No dancing, Hermione! I mean it. And come in before your first class tomorrow." Hermione nodded and thanked Madam Pomfere again as the ten of them left for their dorms.

"Classes! I missed a whole day of classes! How am I going to catch up with school and dancing this week?" Everyone laughed, seeing Hermione back to herself. They only thing different were the now scarring parts of flesh on her arms, legs, and with her white camisole, you could see the mark the dragged across her torso. "Don't worry, Maya. We only reviewed a bit. Nobody was really up for classes or anything really. And then Snape, McGonagall and Lupin were gone on your rescue, so those classes were canceled. You have no school to catch up on." Hermione smiled and jumped up and down. "Good! We can focus on the competition then! We'll start with class tomorrow, and then break, lunch, and before and after dinner!" Draco chuckled but shook his head. "No. We'll go with class and night time practice. Then, depending on how you feel, we can go from there. By the way, do we know the schedule yet?" When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, they walked to the next portrait, confusing Draco and Hermione. "Oh, right. While everything was going on today, we asked Dumbledor if we could have a separate dorm, but not really. It has it's own common room/living room, kitchen, study room, bathroom and whatnot, but the two portraits on either side of the common room connect to our dorms in the tower and dungeons. So much better! Come on, you'll love it!"

Stepping inside they walked into the common room/living room. Their were two large sofas, a love seat and a recliner chair, all in a micro fiber brown, bean bag chairs thrown about the room, a large entertainment center, complete with rows of movies and CDs, a table that seemed to be both part of the room and kitchen, and a bookcase full of different books. The walls were still white, but had picture and posters of dance. They all through themselves onto some furniture as Jake put in a random CD and just like old times, that sat around and talked for hours before finally leaving for their own beds. And even with the stress of the past two days, they slept peacefully. And a peaceful sleep they would need, for even though this danger was over, this week promised to be hectic with dance.

A/N I warned you it wasn't the best. Any question, concerns, or comment, you know how to ask! That little button down there help, btw. review please! It's the only thing that keeps me going!


End file.
